Meilleurs amis
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA] Monty attend le retour de son meilleur ami Jasper, celui-ci vit loin, dans une autre ville, alors quand ils se retrouvent c'est la joie des deux côtés. Mais ils ont aussi leur vie à côté, Monty a Harper, Jasper a Maya, et pourtant, quand ils sont ensemble, tout devient électrique.
1. La visite

**1\. La visite. **

Monty compte les boîtes aux lettres, meilleur moyen pour repérer la sienne. Cinq vers la gauche, trois vers le bas. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il vit ici, et il continue de compter pour se repérer, comme si sa boîte aux lettres n'apparaissait qu'après ce rituel. Il enfonce la clé dans la serrure et regarde son courrier. Une tonne de pubs, bien sûr, qu'il va s'empresser de jeter dans la benne. Le journal. Une facture. Et une carte postale. Monty la prend entre ses doigts en souriant, la carte représente un robot coloré, l'air un peu fou qui tient un tournevis et essaye de réparer un humain. Monty remonte dans son appartement en grimpant les marches quatre par quatre, snobant l'ascenseur, la carte dans les mains. Il jette le journal et la facture sur la table et tourne enfin la carte pour la lire.

_« Ce robot m'a fait penser à toi » _est-il écrit.

Monty secoue doucement la tête amusée, et lit les post scriptums :

_« Ps : Je ne sais pas quand tu vas recevoir cette carte, je serai là dimanche._

_Pps : Si tu la reçois lundi, c'est con, je serai déjà là._

_Ppps : Tu me manques._

_Pppps : je ne dis pas que tu es un robot, mais tu es un dingue du tournevis. »_

Monty a un petit rire, tandis que deux bras s'enroulent autour de lui et qu'un corps se colle contre son dos.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Monty tend la carte devant les yeux de la jeune femme blonde collée à lui.

– Jasper m'a écrit une carte, dit-il.

– Comment tu sais que c'est lui ? Demande-t-elle. Il n'a même pas signé.

– Outre le fait que je reconnaisse son écriture et qu'il est le seul à rentrer demain, il n'y a que Jasper pour envoyer une carte comme celle-là.

– Tu veux dire une carte débile ?

Monty baisse les bras et se tourne, appuyant son torse contre celui de sa petite-amie :

– Je veux dire une carte singulière.

– Ce serait pas un synonyme de débile ?

Il roule des yeux et embrasse vite fait la bouche près de la sienne avant de se reculer et d'échapper à l'étreinte.

– Harper, tout ce que fait Jasper n'est pas débile.

– Tu as oublié quand on est allé aux urgences parce qu'il avait réussi à se coincer un bouchon dans le nez ?

– On avait dix-huit ans et il était bourré !

– Et quand il a cassé la fenêtre de chez tes parents en envoyant un caillou dedans ?

– Il a voulu faire comme dans les films.

– La fois où il a sauté dans le lac en vélo ?

– C'était vraiment drôle ça.

– Monty, admet que ton pote est complètement débile.

Monty hausse les épaules et punaise la carte sur un tableau en liège dans le salon, à côté d'autres cartes, toutes de Jasper.

– Il revient demain, dit-il.

– Je sais.

– Et s'il est débile, je le suis autant que lui. Je te rappelle que je suis celui qui a emboutit la voiture dans un arbre parce qu'il écrivait un texto au volant.

Harper sourit et croise les bras :

– C'est vrai que ça, c'était un con de ta part. Mais ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais bien.

– Ce qui est différent, c'est l'amour que tu nous portes. Tu m'adores alors que lui tu as du mal à le supporter.

– Et c'est bien parce qu'il est débile, insiste-t-elle.

– Harper !

Elle se rapproche de lui, prend ses mains dans les siennes et murmure :

– Il revient, et alors ? De toute façon vous aller vous disputer.

– On ne va pas se disputer.

– Vous vous disputez chaque fois qu'il revient. La dernière fois tu as cassé une bouteille à ses pieds en le traitant de « putain d'alcoolo », et vous vous êtes fait la gueule le reste des vacances. La fois d'avant, c'est lui qui t'a planté une fourchette dans le bras en te criant dessus que t'étais un « sale enfoiré incompréhensible ».

– Tu as beaucoup de mémoire, grommelle Monty. Et puis on s'est réconcilié avant qu'il reparte, à chaque fois.

La jeune femme soupire, appuie son front contre celui de son petit-ami et vient caresser ses cheveux :

– Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas tomber ? Vous vous supportez que quand vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre.

– C'est mon ami d'enfance et mon meilleur ami, les disputes ça arrive, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le lâcher, grogne Monty en se reculant. Et puis on a passé notre temps à nous écrire ou s'appeler, alors ça fera du bien de se voir.

Monty dit vrai. Ils ont échangé nombreux mails, textos, coup de fil, conversation skype, message envoyés sur les réseaux sociaux, et lettres ou cartes postales. Harper lève les yeux au ciel :

– Vous allez vous disputer.

– On ne va pas se disputer.

– Dix euros que vous vous disputez.

– Je ne parierai pas là-dessus.

– Parce que tu as peur de perdre dix euros.

– Harper c'est toi qui cherches la bagarre là !

Elle se rapproche à nouveau et le prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse plusieurs fois sur la bouche jusqu'à le dérider. Monty finit par lâcher prise et s'appuie contre elle pour l'embrasser à son tour.

– On ne se disputera pas, lâche-t-il.

– Dix euros.

– D'accord, dix euros.

Elle sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau.

xxx

– Regarde Murphy, Monty a bien reçu ma carte.

Jasper tient son portable à deux centimètre du nez d'un Murphy allongé dans son lit. Il a reçu un MMS de son meilleur ami, avec une photo de lui à côté de la carte postale. Murphy grogne et repousse le portable :

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

– Je pensais que ça t'aiderait à te réveiller.

Murphy passe une main dans ses cheveux :

– Il est quelle heure ? Demande-t-il.

– Quinze heures.

Murphy se redresse dans son lit, la couette glisse dévoilant un torse à la peau pâle, moyennement musclé.

– T'es à poil là-dessous ? Interroge Jasper.

– Yep. Bellamy est parti ?

– Depuis longtemps, ouais. Il m'a dit qu'il passait la journée avec sa sœur.

– Okay.

Murphy s'étire et s'apprête à sortir du lit. Jasper joue l'effarouché en posant ses mains sur ses yeux :

– Nooon je veux pas voir ton asticot, s'écrie-t-il.

Murphy se penche vers lui et lui tire l'oreille :

– Tu vas voir si j'ai un asticot, petit con.

– Un ver de terre ? Tente Jasper.

Murphy lui donne un coup sur la tête et Jasper s'esclaffe :

– Un têtard ?

– Tu parles de toi en fait là ?

– Non sinon j'aurais plutôt dit une courgette, tu vois.

Murphy ne se gêne pas pour loucher sur l'entrejambe de Jasper et ricaner.

– Une courgette, c'est ça, ironise-t-il.

Jasper baisse ses yeux sur son pantalon :

– Là ça se voit pas, je suis habillé.

– Justement, ça se voit pas, si c'était une courgette tu serais serré dans ton pantalon, du con. Bon bouge, que je m'habille.

Jasper se recule :

– Te fâche pas monsieur riquiqui.

Il ferme la porte avant que l'oreiller que lui lance Murphy ne l'atteigne, et rigole assez fort pour que son colloc l'entende.

Quand Murphy sort de sa chambre, Jasper s'est étalé sur le canapé et mange directement dans le pot de Nutella. Murphy se sert un café, donne un coup de jambe dans les pieds de Jasper pour qu'il les vire et s'assoit à côté de lui.

– File une cuillère, réclame-t-il.

Jasper racle le pot avec sa cuillère et la tend à Murphy.

– Alors ? Demande Murphy après avoir léché la cuillère, demain tu le revois ?

– Ouais j'ai hâte.

– Tu vas enfin lui avouer tes sentiments ?

Jasper mange une pleine cuillère de Nutella et répond la bouche pleine :

– Queyes chentiments ?

– Joue les innocents.

Jasper avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche et dit :

– Je te signale que je suis bientôt un homme marié.

– À une dinde. Comment l'oublier ?

Jasper roule des yeux :

– Maya est une fille très bien.

– Et c'est une dinde. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

– Parce que je suis amoureux d'elle ?

– De Monty plutôt, insiste Murphy.

– Je suis pas gay, rétorque Jasper.

Murphy ricane.

– Quoi ?

– Non t'es pas gay, dit Murphy.

– Donc voilà.

– Mais t'es carrément bi.

– Et amoureux de Maya, insiste Jasper.

Murphy sirote son café et tend les pieds pour les poser sur la table basse.

– On tourne en rond, conclue-t-il. Ce serait plus simple si tu admettais l'évidence.

– Je pige pas pourquoi tu veux absolument me caser avec mon meilleur pote, marmonne Jasper.

– Je pige pas pourquoi tu veux absolument te caser avec une dinde.

– Elle s'appelle Maya.

Murphy lève les yeux au ciel et Jasper appuie la cuillère pleine de Nutella contre sa bouche pour le faire taire.

– Je suis pas amoureux de Monty. C'est mon meilleur pote c'est tout. Enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne.

Murphy ouvre la bouche et mange le Nutella.

– À vos ordre chef, ironise-t-il.

Jasper attrape la télécommande de la télé et l'allume, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Il prend ensuite son portable et échange des textos avec Monty, ignorant délibérément le petit sourire en coin de Murphy.

xxx

Monty traverse de long en large le quai de la gare.

– Je t'avais dit qu'on était en avance, fait remarquer Harper quand il s'arrête finalement près d'elle.

– Je ne voulais pas le rater.

– Et donc c'est pour ça qu'on est parti une heure plus tôt alors que la gare est à un quart d'heure de chez nous ?

– J'avais peur qu'il y ait des bouchons.

– Un dimanche.

Monty soupire et refait un tour de quai. Il en entame un troisième avant que Harper ne l'attrape par les hanches et le colle contre elle.

– Il y a bien moyen de s'occuper, souffle-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Monty sourit contre sa bouche et lui rend son baiser. Il pose ensuite son front contre le sien :

– Tu es doué pour m'occuper, susurre-t-il.

– Si on n'était pas partis si tôt, j'aurais pu te montrer à quel point je suis douée, murmure-t-elle en appuyant exprès son bassin contre le sien.

Monty embrasse le cou de sa petite-amie et elle ne se gêne pas pour lui mettre une main aux fesses. L'asiatique se recule finalement :

– On est en public, on va se calmer.

Elle rigole et lui pince la fesse :

– Plus tard alors, promet-elle.

– Plus tard, dit Monty.

– J'ai hâte, fait-elle en se mordant les lèvres de manière séductrice.

Monty craque et l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle vient lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

– Tu regrettes d'être là maintenant hein ?

C'est comme un courant électrique. Monty relâche Harper et recommence à faire des allers retours sur le quai. Non il ne regrette pas, bien au contraire, dans quelques minutes Jasper va arriver et il en meurt d'impatience.

Alors il l'aperçoit au loin, et il entend le bruit caractéristique du train.

– Il arrive !

Il se rapproche un peu plus du bord et Harper le retient par le bras :

– Calme-toi ! Tu vas finir par tomber sur les rails.

Le train s'arrête finalement et les portes s'ouvrent. Monty scrute les gens qui sortent des wagons, il se sent comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de noël qui attend de pouvoir les ouvrir. Finalement il le voit. Il reconnaît ses cheveux coiffés en vrac, un peu plus long que la dernière fois, ses grands bras plutôt maigres qui tire une valise derrière lui. Quelque chose craque en Monty, et ses jambes s'activent d'elles-mêmes. Il se met à courir dans la direction de son meilleur ami qui le voit lui aussi et qui lâche sa valise pour ouvrir ses bras. Monty lui saute dessus et Jasper le réceptionne en rigolant, l'entourant de ses bras. Ils se serrent forts, trop forts peut-être.

– Tu m'as trop manqué mon pote, s'exclame Monty.

– Toi aussi mec.

Ils restent comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Monty sent l'odeur de savon de Jasper parce qu'il a son nez près de son cou et il ferme les yeux, juste une seconde pour s'en imprégner. Leur étreinte dure. Dure. Dix ou vingt secondes de trop.

Ils se séparent finalement, se sourient. Puis Monty se tourne vers Maya qui est là, plus petite, plus pâle que Jasper, tout aussi brune, les cheveux plus longs. Il la prend aussi dans ses bras pour la saluer.

– Comment tu vas ? Demande-t-il.

– Bien.

Jasper et Harper se contentent de se serrer la main.

– Salut Jasper, contente de te revoir, dit-elle pleine d'hypocrisie.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, renvoie-t-il avec le même sentiment.

Il pense _« sale garce »_, elle pense _« sale con »_.

Harper prend Maya dans ses bras et Jasper se rapproche de Monty. Il lui met un coup d'épaule, le regarde en coin, lui sourit. Monty lui rend son coup d'épaule. Ils se marrent. Puis Jasper prend sa valise et Maya la sienne.

– On vous suit commandant ! Dit Jasper.

Monty fait un tour sur lui-même et marche à côté de Jasper, les filles les suivent derrière.

– Alors comment va Murphy ? Demande Monty.

– Très mal j'espère, cet enfoiré m'a foutu un glaçon dans le cou, comme cadeau de départ soi-disant.

Monty grimace :

– Ah. Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre.

Jasper se penche vers lui, regarde son visage qui s'est un peu fermé, et pose sa grande paluche sur la tête de Monty pour le décoiffer.

– Sois pas jaloux mon vieux, tu es mon seul et unique meilleur ami, lui c'est juste mon coloc. Personne ne peut te remplacer.

– Même si on vit à huit cent kilomètres de distance depuis trois ans ?

– Même, assure Jasper. Rien ne peut nous séparer, pas même l'espace !

Jasper enlève sa main et se recoiffe. Monty connaît Jasper par cœur, et il n'est pas du tout le genre de type à remettre une mèche de ses cheveux en place, il est plutôt le genre à les laisser en vrac dans ses yeux et s'en fiche. Alors Monty se doute qu'il y a quelque chose quand Jasper se recoiffe encore une fois, puis encore une fois et il fixe sa main et la voit. La bague qu'il porte à l'annulaire. Ses pieds s'arrêtent. Peut-être même que son cœur aussi. Harper lui rentre dedans, Monty ouvre grand la bouche, puis finit par reprendre ses esprits et dire :

– Attends…

Il prend la main de son meilleur ami, pour être sûr qu'il y a bien une bague et il y en a bien une. Jasper le regarde, bourré de fierté.

– Tu… Commence Monty.

– Je me suis fiancé, le coupe Jasper tout heureux de l'avouer.

Jasper attrape Maya par l'épaule et répète :

– Nous nous sommes fiancés, on va se marier.

Monty écarquille les yeux. Sa bouche est toute pâteuse quand il dit :

– Félicitation.

Il se racle la gorge, se reprend, sourit et répète :

– Félicitation, c'est génial !

Maya est folle de bonheur et ça se voit sur tout son visage, Monty détourne les yeux et recommence à avancer. Il prend la main de Harper dans la sienne, entremêlent leurs doigts, il se demande si elle a envie de se marier, elle. Ils n'en ont jamais parler, Monty n'a même jamais pensé au mariage, ils n'ont que vingt-et-un ans bordel.

Devant la voiture, Monty ouvre le coffre et y case les valises, puis il se met au volant. Jasper et Harper se fusillent du regard quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux à vouloir ouvrir la porte côté passager. Monty roule des yeux, il fait descendre la vitre et soupire :

– Harper, s'il te plaît, laisse monter Jasper, je ne le vois pas souvent alors…

Harper se mord les lèvres l'air vexé, ça se voit qu'elle déteste devoir laisser ce qu'elle considère comme étant sa place. Mais pour faire plaisir à Monty, elle accepte de monter derrière avec Maya. Jasper ne se retient pas de lui faire un grand sourire content pour la provoquer un peu, puis il s'assoit à côté de Monty. Et son meilleur ami démarre.

– Tu peux nous emmener directement chez mes parents, demande Jasper, tu sais comment ils sont. Ils veulent bien te laisser venir me chercher, à condition qu'on aille tout de suite les retrouver.

– Okay, fait Monty en mettant son clignotant pour tourner.

Les parents de Jasper vivent dans un petit village à côté. C'était aussi là que Monty vivait avant de déménager en ville. Une ou deux secondes de silence passent et puis :

– Alors ? Demande Monty en se raclant la gorge. Depuis quand vous êtes fiancés ?

– Depuis une semaine, répond Jasper.

– Et tu m'en as pas parlé avant ?

– Je voulais te le dire en face, mais c'était tellement dur d'attendre, t'as pas idée, j'ai failli vendre la mèche au moins cent fois.

Monty imagine très bien Jasper mourir d'envie de lui annoncer la nouvelle, écrire le texto ou le mail, puis tout effacer en sautant loin de l'ordi ou de son portable.

– Ça s'est passé comment ?

Jasper tourne la tête vers Maya qui lui fait un petit signe de la main.

– C'est ma chérie ici présente qui m'a fait sa demande.

– Ah.

Monty fait tapoter ses doigts sur le volant, il pile au feu rouge, bousculant tout le monde dans la voiture.

– Et ça va aller ? Je veux dire, entre vos études et tout ça.

– On va pas se marier tout de suite, explique Jasper, on va attendre d'avoir fini d'abord.

Ce n'est pas un soupir de soulagement qui sort de la bouche de Monty. Il est juste content de voir que son meilleur ami a un peu la tête sur les épaules, qu'ils vont prendre le temps de s'installer avant de se marier. Monty redémarre. La conversation prend un autre tournant. Ils se parlent de ce qu'ils ont manqué, ils font des plans pour les deux semaines de vacances à venir. Monty a pris deux semaines de congé à son boulot de mécano, exprès. Harper, non. Du coup ils passeront sans doute beaucoup de temps à trois, avec Maya.

Monty gare la voiture devant la maison des parents de Jasper. Il l'aide à sortir les valises et avant qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit d'autre, monsieur et madame Jordan sortent dans l'allée :

– Oh Monty, merci de nous avoir ramené notre fils. Entez donc tous, on vous a préparé un goûter et à boire.

Jasper tourne ses yeux vers son meilleur ami et lui fait signe de rentrer avec lui. Ils avancent jusqu'à la maison alors que les Jordan embrassent Maya et Harper.

Monty connaît cette maison par cœur. Il sait qu'à l'entrée du couloir il y a une petite marche, il sait que le papier peint du salon est déchiré mais que les parents ont mis un meuble devant pour que ça ne se voit pas, il sait qu'il y a des tournesols en plastique dans la cuisine. Il connaît chaque cachette, la meilleure étant la panière à linge quand elle est vide, et un petit placard qui sert de range bordel dans la chambre des parents. Quand il pénètre dans la maison, il n'est pas surpris par l'odeur qui y règne, une odeur de cuisine et de citron dût aux parfumeurs que la mère de Jasper met dans le salon. Il se sent étrangement bien, détendu, un peu comme s'il rentrait chez lui, même s'il n'est pas vraiment chez lui.

Quand ils étaient gamins, il n'y a pas si longtemps (il y a un million d'années), Monty passait tout son temps ici. Sa mère était un peu rude, et il se sentait toujours mieux chez Jasper que chez lui. Ils arrivaient en courant, arrachaient presque leurs chaussures de leurs pieds puis glissaient dans le couloir en chaussettes, ils faisaient la course jusqu'à la chambre de Jasper, montait les marches quatre à quatre, et se jetaient sur le lit coincé dans un coin de mur. Ils se battaient ensuite pour savoir qui était arrivé le premier, puis ils refaisaient le monde en jouant à la console, en punaisant des posters sur les murs, en découpant des photos de magazines sur leurs acteurs et actrices favoris. C'était là qu'ils avaient parlés de leur premier baiser, échangé tous les deux avec la même fille (une certaine Laura qui était d'abord sortie avec Jasper avant de se décider pour Monty puis elle avait encore changé d'avis ensuite), c'était là qu'ils avaient révisés ensemble pour leurs contrôles, pour leurs examens, c'était là qu'ils avaient pleurés en regardant _« à tout jamais »_, puis qu'ils s'étaient battus ensuite parce que soi-disant ils n'avaient pas pleuré, ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était là que Jasper lui avait annoncé qu'il partait faire ses études loin de leur petit patelin paumé au milieu de nulle part.

– Loin comment ? Avait demandé Monty.

Jasper avait pris une carte, mit une punaise sur leur ville et une punaise sur là où il partait.

– Pas si loin, avait répondu Jasper en casant une cuillère entre les deux punaises, juste une cuillère entre nous.

Une immense, immense cuillère.

Monty avait pleuré, Jasper avait pleuré à son tour, aucun des deux ne s'étaient battus. Jasper avait pris Monty dans ses bras et avait juré qu'ils seraient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Toujours.

Monty entre dans la maison et tous les souvenirs refont surface comme s'il avait cent ans et qu'il se remémorait le passé. Quand il vient ici maintenant, il se rend compte d'à quel point Jasper lui manque. Il passe son bras autour des épaules de Jasper, son meilleur pote est là, pour le moment, autant en profiter. Ils enlèvent leurs chaussures, et restent en chaussettes.

Les garçons, mettez des pantoufles.

Nan c'est bon m'man, prête les pantoufles à Maya et Harper.

Ils glissent dans le couloir comme s'ils avaient à nouveau onze ans, ils se marrent, se cramponnent l'un à l'autre, Jasper enfonce ses doigts dans les bras de Monty et la mère lève les yeux au ciel :

– Des vrais gamins c'est pas possible.

Elle dit ça mais elle est plutôt amusée de voir qu'ils ne sont pas capables de grandir. Harper enfonce ses pieds dans des pantoufles, elle ne sourit pas vraiment, contrairement à Maya qui paraît plutôt guillerette.

– Jasper monte les valises dans la chambre d'amis, au lieu de faire l'andouille.

C'est là que lui et Maya dormiront, parce que la chambre de Jasper ne possède qu'un lit une place. Monty en ressent une certaine satisfaction, Maya ne foule pas le sanctuaire de Jasper, il n'est réservé qu'à lui et Monty (qui ne s'est jamais gêné de dormir avec Jasper, écrabouillé l'un contre l'autre sur le petit lit).

– Tu m'aides Monty ?

L'asiatique hoche la tête.

– Je peux porter ma valise, dit Maya.

– Laisse-les donc monter les valises, intervient la mère.

Elle sait sans doute qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver. Harper grimace. Elle va s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine, Monty l'agace quand il est avec Jasper. Maya la suit et les parents leur serrent du café et du gâteau.

Monty et Jasper portent les valises jusqu'à la chambre où ils ne restent pas. Ils rejoignent la chambre de Jasper et se laissent tomber sur le lit, chacun d'un côté.

– Wouah ça a tellement pas changé ici.

– Ça a jamais changé, chaque fois que tu reviens c'est pareil, fait remarquer Monty.

– Je sais, c'est un peu comme si ici le temps s'était arrêté.

Ils regardent les posters sur les murs, les quelques photos d'eux collés à même le papier peint, la guitare rangée dans un coin que Jasper n'a que trop peu utilisé. Monty donne un coup d'épaule à Jasper, qui lui rend son coup d'épaule et ils se marrent comme deux idiots, sans aucune raison.

– Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être ici.

– T'aime pas être là bas ?

– Si, j'adore. Mais il me manque l'essentiel.

– Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans ton poster de _Blink 182_, plaisante Monty.

Jasper lui redonne un coup d'épaule :

– T'es con, rit-il.

Monty appuie ses doigts sur ses côtes le faisant sursauter et Jasper tente de se venger, et ils se battent et se taquinent tous les deux sur le lit, riant aux éclats. Ils finissent collés l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés et amusés.

– Je parlais de toi idiot, fait Jasper finalement. J'aimerais te ramener dans ma valise. Je te présenterais Murphy, tu l'adorerais.

– Je connais déjà Murphy.

– Par webcam c'est pas pareil.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais par webcam tu peux pas faire pleins de trucs.

– Faire quoi par exemple.

– Je sais pas moi… Tu peux pas faiiiiire…

Jasper se rapproche de Monty.

– Tu peux pas faire…..

– Faire quoi ? Souffle Monty.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, et leurs nez se frôlent, et ils pourraient échangés leurs souffles, mais Monty est persuadé d'avoir arrêté de respirer. Jasper ne bouge plus. Un instant ils sont paralysés, puis ils entendent une voix qui les appelle d'en bas et Jasper sourit avant d'appuyer ses doigts sur les côtes de Monty, le faisant sursauter :

– Faire ça ! Conclue-t-il en rigolant et en se reculant. Je t'ai eu !

Monty rit, nerveusement, puis il se lève du lit :

– On devrait les rejoindre, dit-il, tu sais qu'ils ont cuisiné un gâteau juste pour toi.

– Je sais, sourit Jasper en se levant à son tour.

Ils descendent dans la cuisine, rejoignent les autres, éclatent leur bulle, retournent dans le monde.

Harper pose une main sur la cuisse de Monty quand il s'assoit à côté d'elle, possessive et Maya tend un bout de gâteau à Jasper qu'il engloutit. Puis il annonce à ses parents qu'ils vont se marier et les Jordan les félicitent. La mère embrasse son fils et sa belle-fille. Monty abuse un peu du gâteau.

– Vous restez pour dîner ? Demande la mère à Monty et Harper.

Monty ouvre la bouche pour dire oui, Harper le prend de cours :

– Ce serait avec plaisir mais on ne doit pas rentrer trop tard, demain je dois me lever tôt pour aller travailler.

– Tu peux rentrer, dit Jasper, je raccompagnerai Monty plus tard.

Monty a peur que Harper plante Jasper avec sa fourchette tant elle a l'air furieuse de son intervention. Il pose sa main sur celle de sa petite amie pour la calmer, mais il enfonce quand même le couteau dans la plaie :

– Vas-y, dit-il, je vais rester pour le dîner.

Ça se voit qu'elle prend sur elle pour pas exploser. Elle lui sourit :

– Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à la voiture ?

– Bien sûr.

Ils se lèvent, Harper salue les parents de Jasper et sort de la maison, accompagnée de son petit-ami. Elle bouillonne, elle marche à grande enjambée, les poings serrés. Devant la voiture, elle attrape Monty par le col et lui roule une pelle magistrale. Monty s'excuse :

– Il ne reste que deux semaines, je veux en profiter au maximum, tu comprends.

– Je comprends, dit-elle.

– T'as l'air super en colère pourtant.

– Je comprends, mais ça m'énerve quand même.

Elle pose sa main sur sa joue, caressante, pose l'autre sur ses hanches. Elle souffle :

– N'oublie pas qui est toujours là pour toi.

Monty fronce les sourcils et elle ajoute :

– On vit ensemble, on est ensemble, j'étais là pour te tenir la main dans les pires moments ces trois dernières années. Il était où lui ?

– Jasper est parti pour ses études et…

– Et tu crois qu'il va revenir quand il aura fini ? Il a sa vie là-bas maintenant, il a ses potes, son coloc, il va se marier. Toi tu fais déjà parti du passé.

L'estomac de Monty se tord. Harper colle son front contre le sien :

– Mais moi je serai toujours là tu sais.

Monty hoche la tête et murmure :

– Si tu dis vrai, raison de plus pour en profiter maintenant non ?

Harper soupire :

– Oui, vu comme ça.

Elle se recule et prend ses mains.

– Je t'aime, dit-elle.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Monty lui donne les clés de la voiture, elle l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir. Il rejoint son meilleur ami dans la maison et le trouve bouche contre bouche avec Maya. C'est normal, Maya est sa petite-amie, sa fiancée même. C'est juste normal. Il n'y a aucune raison de se sentir de trop. Monty entend la télé dans le salon et devine où sont les parents de Jasper. Il a presque envie de les rejoindre, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Mais Jasper se sépare à ce moment-là des lèvres de Maya et lui sourit, alors Monty vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il tend les jambes, ses pieds rencontrent les grands panards de Jasper, il ne les retire pas. Jasper discute avec eux, de choses sans grand intérêt, du temps qu'il fait, du goût du gâteau, de ses parents qui mettent la télé et qui doivent être sourds, et en parlant, il tape doucement son pied contre celui de Monty.

Le dîner est délicieux, c'est Jasper qui a cuisiné. Ses parents le laissent souvent faire, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont se régaler. Maya explique que c'est en partie comme ça qu'il a réussi à la séduire, et comme elle le raconte à chaque fois, Monty connaît l'histoire par cœur.

Jasper l'a rencontré là-bas quelques jours après s'être installé, c'était une rencontre par hasard dans un bar et il a flirté avec elle parce qu'il la trouvait mignonne. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aille dans la même fac que lui, et quand il la retrouvé, il s'est dit que c'était le destin et l'a invité à dîner. Pas au restaurant. Chez lui. Il lui a préparé un super repas et ils se sont embrassés devant la porte, avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle n'était même pas encore sortie de l'immeuble que Jasper sortait son téléphone pour appeler Monty et tout lui raconter. Quelques jours plus tard, Monty couchait avec Harper et commençait à sortir avec elle.

Cette fois-ci, en plus des dix milles anecdotes de leurs vies ensemble, Jasper et Maya racontent comment Maya a fait sa demande en mariage.

– Au début j'avais pensé cacher la bague dans un gâteau au chocolat, mais y avait des risques que Jasper l'avale tout cru.

– De gros risques, renchérit Jasper.

Monty joue avec la croûte de son pain, il l'émiette dans son assiette, tandis que Maya reprend la parole :

– Alors à la place, j'ai préparé une glace au chocolat et je l'ai fait congeler avec la bague au milieu, je me disais qu'il y aurait moins de risque.

– Je mangeais tranquillement ma glace, et puis j'ai trouvé la bague.

– Et donc je me suis agenouillée devant lui et je lui ai fait ma demande.

– Et j'ai dit oui.

Monty fait des boulettes avec la mie du pain.

– C'est tellement romantique, s'exclame le père de Jasper.

La mère se lève pour les embrasser à nouveau. Jasper pousse le genou de Monty avec son pied et celui-ci relève la tête pour le regarder, il lui fait un fin sourire.

– À quand ton tour mon pote ? Demande Jasper.

Monty hausse les épaules :

– Je sais pas trop si Harper veut se marier, dit-il.

– Et toi tu veux ?

– Je sais pas trop non plus.

– Le concubinage c'est bien aussi, fait Jasper.

– Ouaip.

Maya intervient :

– Oh non il faut vous marier, ce serait dommage, vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux.

– On est mignon qu'on soit marié ou non, rétorque Monty.

– Je n'aurais pas qualifié Harper de mignonne, ajoute Jasper.

Monty lui jette une boulette de mie de pain sur la tête et Jasper glousse.

Après le repas, Maya qui est plutôt fatiguée du voyage décide d'aller se coucher. Jasper reste avec Monty. Il prépare deux chocolat chauds avec pleins de chantilly et de marshmallows et ils vont s'asseoir sur la balancelle devant la maison.

– Tu sais que quand Murphy a su que j'étais fiancée avec Maya, il s'est mis deux doigts dans la bouche et a fait semblant de vomir ?

– Il la déteste tant que ça ?

– Il l'appelle la dinde, et quand elle vient à l'appart', il fait des grimaces dans son dos ou bien lui parle comme à une enfant de cinq ans.

Monty croque dans sa chantilly et attrape un marshmallow avec sa cuillère pour le manger.

– Tu sais pourquoi il la déteste ?

– Ils sont trop différents j'imagine. Maya n'aime pas le sarcasme et Murphy est l'empereur du sarcasme, à croire que c'est lui qui a inventé le concept. Il la trouve trop gentille aussi, je suppose. Je crois que la gentillesse lui donne des boutons.

– C'est vrai qu'elle est gentille, commente Monty.

– Et c'est une bonne chose, dit Jasper.

– Oui. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de Harper.

Jasper boit une gorgée de chocolat chaud et se retrouve avec une moustache de lait.

– Du peu que je lui en ai parlé il l'appelle « la gourgandine blonde ».

– Si c'est toi qui lui en a parlé, il ne risque pas de l'aimer, commente Monty.

– Sans doute.

– J'aimerais bien que vous vous appréciez un peu plus.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Ben tu es mon meilleur ami et c'est ma petite-amie, vous êtes tous les deux plutôt proches de moi, alors…

Jasper soupire, étend ses jambes et fait bouger la balancelle.

– J'aimerais bien m'entendre avec elle, dit-il, mais c'est plus fort que moi, quand elle est là j'ai les poils qui se dressent.

– Tu t'entendais bien avec elle au lycée.

– Je ne me suis jamais bien entendu avec elle. Je lui ai coupé les cheveux en cours d'anglais une fois, et elle m'a jeté un verre d'eau au milieu du self.

– J'avais oublié, rit Monty.

Jasper sourit :

– Ben pas moi.

– Je l'ai toujours bien aimé, dit Monty.

– Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai rien dis quand j'ai su que vous étiez ensemble. Je savais qu'elle te convenait. Que tu serais sans doute heureux avec elle.

Monty hoche la tête. Le chocolat chaud refroidit doucement entre ses doigts et il finit par le boire.

– Quand tu seras marié… Commence Monty.

– Oui ?

– Tu vas emménager avec Maya ?

– Ça me paraît plutôt évident, s'amuse Jasper.

Monty pose la tasse sur ses jambes et fait balancer le banc.

– Où ? Demande-t-il.

Jasper se tait. Trop longtemps. Monty répond à sa place.

– Là-bas, conclue-t-il.

– Il y a des chances, oui. Maya ne veut pas rester trop éloignée de son père.

Monty a l'impression d'avoir avalé du plomb.

– Bien sûr, murmure-t-il.

– Mais je viendrai toujours te voir, promet-il. On s'écrira. On sera toujours les meilleurs amis, je te le promets.

Monty hoche la tête.

– D'ailleurs… Commence Jasper en tapotant ses doigts sur sa tasse. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

– Quoi donc ?

– Tu voudrais bien être mon témoin ?

Monty le regarde, puis sans y penser essuie avec son pouce la moustache de lait de Jasper au-dessus de sa lèvre.

– Bien sûr, répond-il.

– Génial ! S'exclame Jasper.

– Tu doutais de ma réponse ?

– Non. Mais je suis content quand même.

Il pose la tasse par terre et prend Monty dans ses bras :

– C'est cool mon pote, je peux pas rêver meilleur témoin.

– T'es sûr de toi ? Rigole Monty en le serrant contre lui. Je pourrais dévoiler tes secrets les mieux gardés pendant mon discours.

– Tu oserais dire à tout le monde que j'ai vu tous les épisodes des super nanas ? Demande Jasper en se reculant pour le regarder posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Et que tu étais persuadé qu'il y avait une sorcière dans ton placard qui apparaissait entre minuit et deux heures du matin et qui prenait le thé avec ses copines.

Jasper rit, il reprend Monty dans ses bras et le serre fort.

– Même pas peur, souffle-t-il à son oreille.

Puis il ferme les yeux. Il se fait la réflexion que son meilleur ami est tout chaud contre lui et qu'il sent la vanille et la menthe. Il lui faut un sacré self control pour réussir à ne pas coller son nez contre son cou pour humer un peu plus son odeur. Le câlin dure longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Monty s'échappe doucement et regarde l'heure sur son portable.

– Je devrais y aller, Harper doit m'attendre.

– Où elle doit dormir et tu peux rester un peu plus.

– Juste un peu plus alors.

Jasper hoche la tête.

Ils lèvent les yeux vers les étoiles, discutent jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Monty finit par se lever :

– Faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant.

Jasper acquiesce :

– Okay mon pote, je te ramène.

Monty essaye de ne pas faire de bruit quand il rentre dans l'appartement. Il se déshabille en vitesse avant de se glisser sous la couette aux côtés de Harper. Il pense qu'elle dort, jusqu'au moment où elle se redresse et s'assoit sur lui avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

– Tu devrais dormir, tu te lèves tôt demain matin. Tu te rappelles ? Lui dit-il.

Harper doit distribuer des journaux le matin et le reste de la journée elle donne des prospectus.

– Rien à foutre, lâche-t-elle, j'ai envie de toi là maintenant.

Monty ne se fait pas prier.

Jasper regarde le plafond de la chambre d'ami. Dès qu'il s'est allongé, Maya, comme attirée par lui, a passé son bras autour de son corps et Jasper le caresse avec le pouce. Il a du mal à trouver le sommeil, il pense à Monty. Son meilleur ami lui avait vraiment manqué, il lui manque à chaque fois, et chaque fois il a l'impression que c'est pire que la dernière fois. Il tourne les yeux vers Maya, et la regarde dormir. Elle est belle, elle est drôle, intelligente et forte. Il l'aime. Il va l'épouser.

Mais est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie de vivre là-bas avec elle ?

Jasper se dit qu'ils verront, qu'ils ont le temps d'y penser. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà une nouvelle fic Jonty. J'ai écris cette histoire après avoir fait un rêve hyper intense, et ça a donner ça. Cette fic est assez courte, elle ne fait pas beaucoup de chapitre, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. Balade en vélo

**2\. Balade en vélo. **

Monty se réveille en même temps que Harper, mais il ne bouge pas du lit, il n'ouvre même pas les yeux. Il la sent quand elle se penche vers lui pour embrasser sa joue, il ne remue pas pour autant. Il se dit que s'il bouge, elle voudra une gâterie du matin, qu'elle arrivera peut-être en retard au boulot ou qu'elle n'ira pas du tout. Elle n'est pas du genre à sécher, mais elle n'est pas non plus du genre à se refuser une partie de jambe en l'air. Surtout si elle peut se trouver une excuse pour rester auprès de lui un peu plus longtemps, l'empêcher de voir Jasper. Monty n'est pas con, il sait qu'elle ne le supporte pas parce qu'elle trouve Jasper idiot, mais aussi parce que, selon elle, il marche sur ses plates-bandes. Jasper ne marche sur rien du tout, il est son meilleur ami depuis toujours ou presque, c'est tout. Et Monty a besoin de le voir avant qu'il ne reparte, profiter de chaque instant. Il en a besoin d'autant plus qu'il a l'impression que Jasper lui échappe de plus en plus, qu'un jour il ne rentrera tout simplement plus et que leur amitié prendra fin comme la pluie à l'arrivé du soleil. Il entend la porte claquer et se redresse finalement. Monty sort du lit, va prendre une douche et s'habille. Harper prend toujours sa propre voiture pour aller travailler, donc Monty a toujours la sienne et il l'utilise pour se rendre chez Jasper.

Il se gare devant la maison dont les volets sont fermés. Il est encore très très tôt. Monty a vraiment très peu dormi, mais il ne se sent pas fatigué, plutôt fébrile. Il sort son portable et appelle Jasper. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entend une voix ensommeillée qui lui répond :

– Allô ?

– Je suis devant la maison.

Jasper raccroche et vient lui ouvrit, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Monty s'engouffre dans la maison alors que Jasper baille.

– Vous êtes bien matinale monseigneur, s'amuse Jasper. Vous aviez tellement hâte d'admirer mon corps de rêve ? Ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur son torse plat.

– Si c'était pour admirer ce corps-là, dit Monty en pointant Jasper du doigt, je serais resté couché.

Jasper lui saute dessus pour le décoiffer et Monty se retient de toutes ses forces de rire, il ne veut réveiller personne. Dans la cuisine, Jasper met en route la cafetière et sort des trucs à manger.

– Tu sais je me dis que si c'était pour revenir aussi vite, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu rester dormir ici, dans ma chambre.

Monty ricane doucement :

– C'est ça, et me faire tuer par Harper, non merci.

– T'es pas obligé d'être toujours collé à elle non plus, soupire Jasper en lui versant un verre de jus d'orange.

– Comme tu n'es pas toujours obligé d'être collé à Maya ? Rétorque Monty.

Jasper relève les yeux vers lui. Une certaine tension s'installe pendant une seconde, avant que le verre déborde. Jasper attrape l'éponge pour essuyer et dit :

– Touché.

– T'es pas obligé de la ramener dans tes valises pour deux semaines de vacances. Ou bien quoi ? Elle va se désintégrer sans toi ?

Jasper lance l'éponge dans le lavabo et s'assoit à table :

– Je trouvais ça plus sympa de venir avec elle, tu vois, histoire que tu sois pas le seul à rouler des pelles à qui mieux mieux.

Monty retient la remarque sarcastique qui lui vient. Il n'a pas envie de s'engueuler avec Jasper, il n'est pas là pour ça. Il boit d'un trait son verre de jus d'orange pour se calmer. Jasper veut rattraper les choses aussi :

– Ça te dit qu'on sorte faire un tour de vélo aujourd'hui ? On pourrait faire le tour du patelin, aller au lac, ce genre de trucs.

Ce sont des endroits qu'ils connaissent tous les deux par cœur pour les avoir parcouru des milliers de fois, en vélo, à pied, en voiture. Ils avaient eu leur première cuite près du lac à une soirée organisée par des gars du lycée. Ils avaient seize ans. C'était là-bas également qu'ils avaient fait de nombreuses soirées camping, quand leurs parents les avaient trouvés assez grands pour ne plus le faire dans le jardin. Jasper se souvient d'une nuit où ils avaient entendu un bruit hyper flippant de branches qui craquent et n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, persuadés qu'ils allaient se faire bouffer par un ours. Il s'était avéré que c'était juste l'alcoolique du coin qui était venu faire un tour dans le bois d'à côté.

Y aller c'est comme un retour aux sources, pas une découverte.

– Avec plaisir, répond Monty.

Jasper lui sourit. Ils se dépêchent de déjeuner. Jasper est en train d'écrire un mot à Maya et à ses parents tandis que Monty prépare des sandwichs quand la brunette débarque dans la cuisine.

– Chéri ?

Elle porte une chemise de nuit qui fait un peu vieillotte et qui descend jusqu'aux chevilles. Monty ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Harper qui dort en culotte et en tee-shirt. Jasper vient vers elle et l'embrasse :

– Bien dormi ? Demande-t-il.

– Oui.

Elle regarde en direction de Monty et lui dit bonjour.

– On a prévu d'aller faire un tour de vélo pour la journée, dit Jasper.

– Oh, je vais aller me préparer.

Jasper et Monty échangent un regard et super doucement Jasper explique :

– Il n'y a que deux vélos.

Maya lève un sourcil :

– On peut peut-être en emprunter un à tes voisins ?

Jasper sautille d'un pied sur l'autre et murmure :

– Ouais on pourrait…

– Mais en fait on voudrait être seuls, ajoute Monty.

– Oh… Seuls. Sans moi ?

Monty hoche la tête. Maya se mord les lèvres :

– Donc tu veux me laisser ici pendant que tu vas faire du vélo avec Monty, dit-elle à Jasper.

– C'est l'idée oui, souffle Monty qui commence à s'agacer.

– Et je vais faire quoi ? Je connais à peine tes parents.

– Ils sont cool, dit Jasper.

– T'es une grande fille, s'exclame Monty, je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

Maya croise les doigts et fixe Jasper :

– Je ne t'ai jamais laissé seul avec mon père.

– C'est vrai, fait Jasper.

– Comment tu te sentirais si je t'emmenais quelque part et qu'ensuite je t'y laissais pour aller m'amuser avec mes amis ?

– Peut-être pas très bien, admet Jasper.

Il se tourne vers Monty et commence :

– On pourrait peut-être…

Il s'attend à ce que Monty s'énerve, fasse la gueule, grimace, peut-être que s'il s'était mis en colère, Jasper aurait insisté pour emmener Maya. Mais les yeux de Monty se baisse en signe d'abandon et son visage devient vraiment triste pendant un instant. Jasper regarde de nouveau Maya :

– Désolé, mais on y va sans toi.

– Jasper…

– Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, mes parents sont vraiment géniaux, ils t'ont bien accueilli en plus.

– Mais…

– Et puis je te vois le reste de l'année, alors je peux bien avoir une journée avec Monty non ?

Maya semble réfléchir puis finit par hocher la tête.

– C'est vrai, dit-elle. Tu as raison.

Jasper l'embrasse :

– Tu es merveilleuse, je savais que tu comprendrais.

Il la prend dans ses bras :

– Je me rattraperai, c'est promis juré.

– Je sais, dit-elle.

– Et t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que mes parents vont prendre soin de toi. Je vais leur laisser un mot si tu veux.

– Je vais me débrouiller, assure-t-elle.

Jasper l'embrasse encore, un peu plus longtemps. Puis il prend sa main et pose sa bouche sur ses doigts. Monty regarde ses pieds, ses chaussures lui semblant vachement intéressantes tout à coup. Quand, enfin, Jasper et Maya se séparent, Monty prend les sandwichs et une bouteille d'eau qu'il fourre dans un sac à dos. Puis ils vont dans le garage, prennent les vélos et s'échappent.

Quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, ils passent devant celle de Monty :

– Tu veux qu'on aille saluer ta mère ? Demande Jasper.

– Non c'est bon, souffle Monty.

– C'est toujours la guerre entre vous ?

Monty ricane.

– Disons que j'ai du mal à oublier qu'elle m'ait jeté dehors, et essayé de me faire interner, et qu'elle se souvient encore de quand j'ai crevé les pneus et abîmé la carrosserie de sa chère voiture.

Jasper se tait un moment. Il est au courant de l'histoire bien sûr. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, la mère de Monty a trouvé un nouvel homme – le père de Monty étant mort quand il était plus jeune – du nom de Pike. Monty n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec lui, ne supportant pas les idées extrémistes de Pike. Il en avait décrite quelques-unes à Jasper, c'était dans le style _« l'avortement devrait être illégale, c'est une honte de tuer des enfants, même issus d'un viol », « les homos ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre », « les chômeurs nous volent notre argent »._ Des idées de merde, arriérées complets, et encore, heureusement que Pike était noir, sinon il aurait sûrement eu à dire quelque chose là-dessus. Mais la mère de Monty ne jurait que par Pike, et elle s'était contentée de jeter dehors son fils puisqu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour vivre en paix dans la maison avec eux. Monty s'était retrouvé à la rue du jour au lendemain et avait eu peu de temps pour trouver un appartement.

Il aurait pu aller vivre chez les Jordan, mais il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer. À la place, il avait donc cherché un appartement avec Harper et ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Pour payer le loyer, Monty avait dû abandonner ses études et avait trouvé un boulot de mécano. Hannah, la mère de Monty, avait alors commencé à le harceler par téléphone, pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle avait fait ça pour qu'il devienne indépendant, qu'il devait aussi la comprendre, qu'elle aimait Pike et que les enfants devaient le respect aux adultes. Monty en avait eu tellement marre, qu'il avait craqué et était allé crever les pneus de la voiture de sa mère, il lui avait rayé sa carrosserie avec des clés.

Sa mère avait pété les plombs et avait essayé de faire interner son fils, prétextant qu'il était devenu fou. Elle avait, heureusement, échoué. Monty avait juste dû payer les frais de réparation. Depuis, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

Harper avait soutenu Monty du début à la fin de cette histoire. Jasper aussi, mais de loin, au téléphone ou par mail. Il aurait voulu être là, se téléporter et forcer Monty à rester chez lui. Il aurait pris soin de lui, il aurait été lui-même massacrer la voiture de Hannah. À dire vrai, même s'il n'en avait pas parlé à Monty, Jasper avait été à deux doigts de tout abandonner pour rentrer et lui venir en aide. Il ne l'avait pas fait quand il avait entendu Monty pleurer au téléphone, lui dire qu'il allait devoir laisser tomber ses études et que lui avait de la chance de pouvoir continuer. Parce que si Jasper était parti, si Jasper avait laissé tomber alors qu'il pouvait continuer, Monty lui en aurait voulu. Alors il était resté loin de son meilleur ami et lui avait apporté son soutien aussi bien qu'il le pouvait de là où il était.

– On aurait dû y aller, finit par dire Jasper longtemps après avoir dépassé la maison, je lui aurais balancé du caca à la figure.

Monty rit :

– Dégueu. Et tu comptais t'y prendre comment ? Ramasser tous les crottins de chien que tu trouvais sur ton passage ?

– Quelque chose comme ça.

– Laisse tomber mon pote, tout ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Même pas pisser dans ses rosiers pour les faire crever ?

– Même pas, s'esclaffe Monty. T'es encore au stade pipi caca toi hein ?

Jasper lui tire la langue. Ils font ensemble le tour du village, une première fois au rythme de croisière, la deuxième fois en pédalant comme des fous, faisant la course, s'épuisant sur la côte et s'écroulant l'un à côté de l'autre à la fin de celle-ci.

– Je suis arrivé… le premier, ahane Jasper.

– C'est ça… ma roue est devant la tienne, fait Monty tout aussi essoufflé.

Ils restent dans l'herbe sur le bas-côté, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Puis ils reprennent leurs vélos et vont jusqu'au lac.

Là-bas, ils sortent les sandwichs et mangent tranquillement. Jasper prend un caillou et le jette de toutes ses forces dans le lac. Il atterrit avec un gros plouf.

– Tu sais à quoi je pense ? Dit Jasper.

– Bien sûr que je sais, répond Monty, tu te dis qu'il faut absolument qu'on aille se baigner après le repas.

– Okay, c'est flippant ça Monty.

Monty se marre et croque dans son sandwich avant de dire :

– Je te connais par cœur.

– Ouais et donc, je pense à quoi là maintenant ?

– Que c'est flippant que je lise dans tes pensées.

Jasper lui donne un coup d'épaule et Monty lui rend.

– T'as tout faux, je récitais ma table de multiplication, pour que tu ne saches pas ce que je pense réellement !

– Et qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement ? Demande Monty.

– Deux fois deux quatre, deux fois trois six, deux fois quatre huit, récite Jasper à voix haute. Tu ne m'auras pas.

– Parce que tu as des choses à cacher ?

– Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, répond Jasper.

Monty pose ses pouces sur ses tempes, et fait semblant de se concentrer.

– Je vois… Je vois… Un énorme tournevis en chocolat.

Jasper s'esclaffe carrément.

– Tes pouvoirs sont nuls Monty.

– Alors ce sera quoi mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

– Tu sauras le jour de ton anniversaire.

– Qui est dans six mois.

– Il va te falloir être très patient.

Monty hoche la tête. Ils terminent tous les deux leur sandwich et Jasper donne une tape sur le bras de Monty :

– Le dernier à la flotte devra grimper sur un arbre à poil et chanter du Justin Bieber.

Tous les deux se déshabillent super vite, gardant leurs sous-vêtements, ils se jettent en même temps à la flotte.

– Elle est gelée, hurle Jasper.

– On est deux abrutis, crie Monty.

Ils nagent un peu pour se réchauffer puis Jasper se tourne vers Monty :

– Au fait, c'est toi qui a atterrit en dernier dans l'eau, à toi le gage.

– Dis plutôt que t'as envie de me voir à poil, se moque Monty.

– J'adorerais t'entendre chanter du Bieber, surtout.

Monty s'écrie alors :

– Oh baby baby baby, chantant super mal exprès, satisfait ?

– Parfait, j'ai l'impression qu'un rêve se réalise, plaisante Jasper.

Monty se rapproche de lui en nageant :

– J'ai un autre rêve moi.

– Lequel ? Interroge Jasper.

– Celui-ci.

Monty appuie alors très fort ses mains sur les épaules de Jasper et le coule. Quand Jasper crève à nouveau la surface, il se jette sur Monty et le coule à son tour. S'en suit une bataille, où ils se coulent et se giclent de l'eau à la figure, puis ils font la course et essayent de rester le plus longtemps sous l'eau. Ils sont simplement en train de nager, quand une pluie torrentielle tombe du ciel. Jasper lève les bras en l'air et éclate de rire.

– C'est à cause de ton petit concert de tout à l'heure ça, se moque Jasper.

Monty l'éclabousse même si c'est pas très utile du coup. Puis ils nagent jusqu'au bord et sortent de l'eau. Ils attrapent leur fringues, montent sur leurs vélos et pédalent jusqu'à un abri. Ils se retrouvent à un arrêt de bus couvert, toujours en caleçon. Là ils essorent leurs fringues et ignorent totalement la petite vieille assise sur son banc à attendre son bus qui les regardent l'air outrée. Eux, ils sont morts de rire. Ils enfilent leurs pantalons tous mouillés, tant bien que mal, ils restent torse nue. Quand le bus arrive, la vieille marmonne en passant à côté d'eux :

– Ces jeunes pervers on en fera rien de bon.

Cela leur provoque une crise de fou rire, sans raison aucune, et ils se retrouvent pliés en deux assis sur le banc.

– J'en peuuuuux plus, souffle Jasper, j'ai un point de côté.

– Jeune pervers, lâche alors Monty.

Et ils sont repartis pour un tour. Jasper pleure tellement il rit. Monty est complètement affalé sur le banc, collé à Jasper. Ils finissent par se calmer, reprennent leur souffle, ont des petits rires par intermittence. Ils restent collés l'un contre l'autre sans s'en soucier. Un calme s'installe, avec un silence agréable, entrecoupés par le bruit des gouttes sur le toit au-dessus de leur tête. Monty a un frisson, il ne fait pas très chaud. Jasper passe son bras autour de lui pour tenter de le réchauffer.

– Ta main est super chaude, constate Monty.

Jasper ne dit rien. Monty tourne les yeux vers lui. Son meilleur ami a les cheveux trempés, ce qui a tendance à les faire boucler. Les gouttes s'en échappent et glissent sur ses épaules puis sur son torse ou son dos. Jasper le regarde à son tour, se sentant observé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-il.

– Rien, répond Monty.

Jasper sourit et pose ses doigts sur le front de Monty :

– Livre-moi le fond de ta pensée.

– Deux fois deux quatre, deux fois trois six, deux fois…

Jasper lui met une pichenette pour le couper.

– Crétin.

– Idiot.

– Abruti.

– Stupide.

Ils se sourient amusés. Puis Jasper pose son pouce sur les lèvres de Monty et ce dernier a l'impression qu'on vient de lui mettre un coup de taser. Jasper lui-même a l'air plutôt étonné de son propre geste, comme s'il n'avait pas contrôlé son propre pouce.

– T'as les lèvres un peu violettes, constate-t-il.

Monty est bien incapable de parler, même quand Jasper retire son pouce. Ils regardent tous les deux ailleurs soudainement. Jasper finit par se racler la gorge :

– Je crois que la pluie est moins forte, on devrait rentrer.

Monty se contente d'un hochement de tête. Ils se relèvent, renfilent leurs hauts tout mouillés et Jasper se tourne vers Monty :

– Ça va ? Demande-t-il. Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir froid.

– Ça va, répond Monty d'une voix bizarrement enrouée.

Jasper lève la main pour la poser sur le dos de Monty, mais il semble changer d'avis au dernier moment et baisse le bras.

– On y va ?

– Oui.

Ils reprennent leurs vélos, montent dessus et partent en direction de la maison de Jasper, dans un parfait silence.

Quand ils arrivent, ils sont immédiatement accueillis par Maya. De ses petits pas de souris, la jeune fille s'approche de Jasper et pose ses mains sur ses joues :

– Je me suis inquiétée quand j'ai vu la pluie. Tu es gelé.

Monty à côté claque des dents mais il ne dit rien. Maya prend la main de son fiancé :

– Viens te sécher.

Jasper la suit et fait signe à Monty de venir. Dans la salle de bain, ils se déshabillent et Maya enroule Jasper dans une immense serviette éponge et le frotte. Monty se débrouille tout seul, jusqu'à ce que Jasper échappe à Maya et vienne près de lui pour resserrer la serviette autour de lui et frotte ses bras à toute vitesse :

– Comment tu te sens ? Demande-t-il.

Monty le regarde. Jasper a de grands yeux, tout étiré, marron foncé aux différentes nuances selon la lumière. Ils sont beaux. Quand le regard de Jasper s'accroche au sien, le temps s'arrête. Ou peut-être pas, parce que Maya cause dans le fond. Elle demande ce qu'ils ont fait, pourquoi ils ne sont pas rentrés tout de suite en voyant la pluie. Jasper répond aux questions, sans lâcher Monty des yeux. Les oreilles de Monty doivent être défaillante, il a une impression de flou, comme s'il entendait mais de très très loin. Jasper pose la serviette sur ses cheveux, les essuie, ses gestes son délicat et ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Monty.

– J'espère que tu vas pas chopper froid, dit Maya.

– Ça ira, répond Jasper. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour Monty.

Monty reste silencieux. Jasper lâche enfin ses yeux mais c'est pour regarder ses lèvres et ça n'aide pas beaucoup.

– Tu claques plus des dents, dit Jasper.

– Non, souffle Monty.

Jasper lui sourit et le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux et Monty a l'impression d'avoir une machine à laver qui tourne dans l'estomac. Jasper retire la serviette de ses cheveux, et pourtant ils continuent de se regarder :

– Vous devriez vous habiller, fait Maya depuis une autre planète.

Jasper aplatit les cheveux de Monty avec sa main et pousse une mèche qui lui retombent sur le front.

– Ouais on va s'habiller, dit-il.

Et aucun des deux ne bougent. Quand Maya s'approche et attrape le bras de Jasper, celui-ci sursaute, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil. Il décroche enfin son regard, se tourne vers sa fiancée puis se remue :

– Bon allons-y. Monty je vais te prêter des fringues.

Monty hoche la tête. Il se retrouve avec un vieux de jean de Jasper et un vieux pull, tous les deux trop grand pour lui. Il marche sur le pantalon, le pull lui couvre les mains, il a l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui joue à l'adulte. Jasper le trouve trop mignon et ne se prive pas de lui dire.

– Tu es trop mignon.

Monty hausse les épaules.

– Viens, je vais nous préparer un chocolat chaud, ça nous réchauffera encore plus.

Ils vont tous les trois dans la cuisine. Maya ne lâche pas Jasper d'une semelle. Il lui demande comment s'est passé sa journée :

– Tes parents ont été charmant, on a discuté un moment, on a mangé ensemble et puis on a regardé un film. Mais j'ai pas réussi à me concentrer en voyant la pluie tomber, je pensais à toi qui était coincé dehors par ce temps.

– Ils sont toujours devant la télé ? Demande Jasper.

Il connaît la réponse, la télé beugle depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, il demande par politesse. Maya hoche la tête. Jasper prépare trois chocolat chaud. Ils s'installent autour de la table de la cuisine et Maya discute avec Jasper. Monty reste silencieux, boit son chocolat, ne pense à rien, ou il essaye.

– Reste pour dîner, lui dit Jasper à un moment.

– Harper voudra sûrement que je rentre, répond Monty.

– Dommage pour elle, alors.

– Non Jasper, je vais rentrer.

– Ouais je comprends, elle risque de se désintégrer si tu rates le dîner.

Monty regarde son meilleur ami qui vient de lui renvoyer ses paroles à la figure. Puis il tourne la tête vers Maya. La jeune femme boit son chocolat chaud avec un petit sourire, assise à côté de Jasper, leurs chaises collées l'une contre l'autre. Il revient à Jasper :

– Et si toi, tu venais dîner ?

– Oh c'est une bonne idée, s'exclame Maya.

Monty secoue la tête :

– Non, l'invitation est juste pour Jasper.

– Juste pour Jasper… Mais… J'aimerais venir moi aussi.

Jasper et Monty se défient du regard.

– J'ai une meilleure idée, dit Jasper.

– Laquelle ? Demande Monty.

– On va manger au restau. Juste toi et moi.

Monty a un petit sourire :

– Okay, dit-il. Juste toi et moi.

Maya intervient :

– Et pourquoi on n'y va pas tous les quatre ?

– Parce qu'on va parler de combien on vous aime, et combien vous êtes géniales, et il ne faut pas que vous soyez là pour l'entendre, dit Jasper.

– Je préférerais venir.

– Mais t'es pas invité, rétorque Monty.

– Et Harper non plus, ajoute Jasper.

– Harper non plus.

Maya a l'air vexé, mais Jasper l'embrasse deux, trois fois, lui promet encore de se rattraper, lui murmure à l'oreille que dans deux semaines il serait tout à elle. Harper en profite pour appeler sa petite-amie. Elle lui défonce l'oreille en criant au téléphone, de mauvaise humeur. Il lui dit qu'il l'aime pour la calmer. Ça marche moyen.

– Tu m'aimes mais tu vas passer deux semaines comme ça ? Comme si j'existais pas ?

– C'est pas ça, je passe juste du temps avec mon meilleur ami.

– C'est ce que je dis, s'énerve-t-elle, dès qu'il est là les autres comptent pour de la merde.

– C'est pas vrai.

– Alors rentre.

– Écoute Harper, tu vas pas te désintégrer parce que je te laisse un peu seule.

Jasper entend la remarque et sourit à Monty. Harper soupire :

– Fais ce que tu veux.

Et raccroche.

– C'est bon pour le restau à deux, lance Monty.

Les deux meilleurs amis échangent un regard, ils ont un sourire satisfait.

xxx

Monty conduit. Jasper joue avec la radio pour trouver une station sympa qui diffuse de la musique. Un rock passe. Ils se mettent à chanter tous les deux à tue-tête, quand ils font pas les cons, ils chantent plutôt bien. Surtout Monty. Il a une jolie voix, plutôt douce, à un moment Jasper se tait pour l'entendre puis commente :

– T'as jamais songé à devenir chanteur ?

– T'as jamais songé à devenir guitariste ?

– Je connais que deux accords, se marre Jasper, et ça ne répond pas à ma question.

– Bah non, dit Monty, sinon j'aurais fait des études de musique.

– Tu sais que tu prives le monde entier de ta jolie voix en faisant des choix aussi égoïstes que celui de ne pas devenir chanteur ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il faut être VIP pour pouvoir m'entendre chanter.

– Ou sinon, commence Jasper, t'aurais pu bosser au téléphone rose.

Monty lui fout un coup de poing sur l'épaule et Jasper éclate de rire. Puis il fait semblant d'être au téléphone :

– Oh oui allô, parlez-moi, j'aime entendre votre voix sexy.

– Arrête tes conneries.

– Ohlalala, j'aime quand vous me dites des choses cochonnes par téléphone monsieur, continuez.

– Jasper arrête.

– Oh oui ça me fout des frissons partout.

– T'es vraiment con, s'amuse Monty.

– Encore encore encore.

Monty s'arrête au feu rouge et se penche vers Jasper pour le chatouiller. Ils se marrent tous les deux et Jasper attrape les poignets de Monty pour qu'il s'arrête mais Monty est le plus fort et il continue. Ils se font klaxonner quand ils ne voient pas le feu vert. Monty relâche Jasper et redémarre et Jasper souffle :

– Le principe du téléphone rose c'est qu'il n'y a pas de vrai tripotage, espèce de tripoteur.

– Je suis pas une voix de téléphone rose.

– Non tu es Monty le tripoteur ! Je vais me plaindre à Harper.

– Elle aime bien se faire tripoter, lâche Monty.

– Beurk, là je vais carrément vomir.

Jasper commence à noter quelque chose sur son portable et Monty demande :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je demande des secours à Murphy.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu viens de me dévoiler ta vie sexuelle avec Harper, j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

– J'ai rien dévoilé du tout.

– Tu en as trop dit.

– Ne me dis pas que tu tripotes jamais Maya.

– On attend le mariage pour avoir notre première fois, explique Jasper.

– Sérieux ?

Jasper hoche sérieusement la tête, pendant deux secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

– Mais non, on l'a déjà fait.

– Okay.

– Attends, Murphy m'a répondu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a mis ?

Jasper lit le texto, puis marmonne :

– Rien.

Monty tourne une seconde les yeux vers son meilleur ami :

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

– Rien je te dis.

Monty tend la main vers Jasper et essaye de chopper son portable. Jasper le tend loin de lui mais Monty se penche pour tenter de l'attraper.

– T'es fou ou quoi ? Conduit !

Monty remet sa deuxième main sur le volant :

– Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il t'écrit.

– Il me dit qu'il s'en fout de ta vie sexuelle.

– Et pour de vrai ?

– C'est vrai.

– Alors pourquoi tu veux me le cacher ?

Jasper se renfrogne. Monty attend un peu puis finit par se pencher et attraper le portable des mains de Jasper.

– Rends-moi ça !

Monty lève le bras et tente de lire le texto tout en conduisant :

– On va finir par avoir un accident !

Monty finit par s'arrêter sur le bas-côté et Jasper tente tant bien que mal de récupérer son portable en chatouillant son meilleur ami et en s'affalant à moitié sur lui.

– Qui tripote l'autre maintenant ? Rit Monty.

– Rends-moi mon portable !

– Pourquoi tu paniques ? Il dit du mal de moi ou quoi ?

– S'il disait du mal de toi, je changerais de coloc. Rends-moi mon portable, Monty, allez !

Monty hésite devant le ton plaintif de Jasper, mais il craque et lit le texto.

_« Si t'es pas encore mort de jalousie à l'heure qu'il est c'est qu'il t'en a pas assez raconté. Rappelle-moi pour l'extrême onction »_

– Tu l'as lu, marmonne Jasper rougissant.

Monty regarde son meilleur ami bouche-bée et Jasper se renfrogne :

– Il dit de la merde, ce type est fou, ne fais pas attention.

– Tu es jaloux ? Demande Monty.

– Pourquoi je serais jaloux ?

Jasper ne se sent pas à l'aise. Que Murphy plaisante avec lui sur ses idées extravagantes sur lui et Monty est une chose, que Monty tombe sur une de ces plaisanteries en est une autre.

– Je suis pas jaloux, insiste Jasper. J'ai Maya, tu te souviens ?

– Comment l'oublier ?

– On va se marier.

– Je sais.

– Murphy plaisante.

– J'avais compris.

Monty regarde dans son rétro, met son clignotant et redémarre. Un silence gêné et pesant s'en suit dans l'habitacle. Jasper finit par le couper en tournant le bouton de la radio pour mettre le son à fond. Il renvoie un SMS à Murphy :

_« Je te déteste, Monty a lu ton texto. Je te déteste VRAIMENT. »_

_« Et alors ? Est-ce ma faute si tu l'aimes ? »_

_« Arrête avec ça, c'est Maya que j'aime, c'est elle que je vais épouser. »_

_« Ça doit être dût à ton amour pour la volaille. »._

Jasper a envie de jeter son portable, à la place il l'éteint rageusement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Monty.

– Il traite Maya de volaille, je le hais.

Monty pince les lèvres sans répondre.

– Quoi ? Interroge Jasper.

Monty doit se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire.

– Rien, rien, répond-il.

Jasper le fixe, il voit bien que Monty a les lèvres qui tremblent.

– Me dis pas que tu trouves ça drôle.

– Siiii, craque Monty en éclatant de rire.

– Maya n'a rien à voir avec de la volaille.

– Avoue que ça serait drôle de la voir avec des plumes.

– Monty !

– Okay, je me tais.

Jasper soupire et réalise soudain :

– Tu n'aimes pas Maya.

Monty hausse les épaules :

– Je la déteste pas, dit-il.

– Mais tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu n'aimes pas Harper, rétorque Monty.

– Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

– Parce que tu idolâtres Maya. Tu la considères comme si elle était la Venus réincarnée. C'est difficile de t'avouer que je l'apprécie pas des masses alors que tu la regardes comme si tu venais de découvrir une nouvelle étoile.

– Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez elle ? Demande Jasper.

– Je refuse de répondre à cette question. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me marier avec elle, tu te fiches de savoir ce qui me déplaît chez elle.

– Tu es mon meilleur ami, ton avis compte.

– Non, Jasper, non, il ne compte pas.

Sur ces mots, Monty se gare devant le restaurant où ils sont arrivés. Il coupe le contact et sort de la voiture. Jasper le suit :

– Pourquoi tu dis qu'il compte pas ?

Monty souffle, s'arrête et se tourne vers Jasper :

– Quitte là ! Quitte Maya.

– Pardon ?

– Je te demande de la quitter.

– Qu… Quoi ? Mais… On va se marier. Je l'aime.

Monty lève un sourcil :

– Tu vois ? Mon avis ne compte pas. Fais ce que tu veux Jasper, je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je ne l'apprécie pas.

Jasper enfonce ses mains dans ses poches :

– Tu me testais ?

Monty sourit :

– C'est exactement ça. Et si on arrêtait de parler de nos copines et qu'on allait manger, t'en penses quoi ?

Jasper regarde Monty. Pendant un instant il a cru que..

Non rien.

Bien sûr qu'il ne quittera pas Maya. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Il retrouve son sourire et se frotte les mains :

– Ouais allons-y, je meurs de faim.

Ils entrent tous les deux dans le restaurant. Ils oublient leur conversation dans la voiture, ou du moins la mettent de côté. Tout ça est sans importance. Ils sont là pour avoir un bon repas, partager un bon moment, rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils sortent tard du restaurant, et restent longuement dehors à discuter avant que Monty ne ramène Jasper chez lui.

– Tu sais que tu peux rester dormir.

– J'ai déjà suffisamment usé la patience de Harper, fait Monty.

– Ouais, marmonne Jasper.

– Je serai là demain matin, promet Monty.

Jasper hoche la tête. Il ouvre la portière de la voiture.

– Au fait Monty…

– Quoi ?

Jasper sort :

– Je reste persuadé que tu devrais bosser au téléphone rose.

Et après un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami, il s'échappe de la voiture en se marrant. Monty secoue la tête, regarde Jasper rentrer chez lui, puis il part.

Il arrive à l'appartement et fait le moins de bruits possible. Il se couche aux côtés de Harper et attend. La jeune femme ne se réveille pas et Monty est soulagé. Il faut qu'elle dorme où elle va être épuisée le lendemain. Monty revit sa journée sans réussir à empêcher les images à tourner dans sa tête, et sans s'en rendre compte, il pose un pouce sur ses lèvres, et ferme les yeux.

Jasper s'allonge près de Maya. Elle dort à poings fermés, respire fort, ronfle doucement. Il remonte la couverture jusqu'à l'épaule de sa fiancée. Il repense aux paroles de Monty _« tu idolâtre Maya »_. Ça le perturbe. Ça le dérange. Il se tourne sur le côté, dos à la jeune femme. Il prend son portable et le rallume. Il a deux textos. De Murphy. Jasper hésite à les lire, puis il se décide et l'ouvre.

_« Si tu épouses Maya, tu auras de la dinde pour tous les __Thanksgiving__ qui vienne. Mais tu pourrais bien frôler l'écœurement et l'indigestion. »_

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel et continue :

_« Ceci dit, le plus important, ce n'est pas qu'elle va te caqueter à la tête pendant des années, le plus important c'est que tu n'ai__e__s pas de regret. »_

Il ouvre le deuxième texto, c'est un MMS, avec l'image d'une dinde.

_« Mais quand même, tu es sûr de ton choix ? »_

Jasper n'est ni amusé, ni exaspéré.

Il relit le premier texto. _« __n__'ai__e__s pas de regret »._ Il a l'impression que Murphy fout le bordel dans sa tête avec ses histoires de dindes. Il pose son portable par terre. Essaye de dormir.

En vain.

À suivre.


	3. Frustration et dispute

**3\. Frustration et dispute.**

Les jours passent. Déjà cinq jours que Jasper est là et Monty ne peut s'empêcher de compter à l'envers. Plus que neuf jours avant qu'il ne reparte. Trop peu. Maya n'a pas quitté Jasper depuis qu'ils sont allés au restau rien que tous les deux. Elle a tenu à venir partout où ils allaient et Monty a failli perdre patience plus d'une fois, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était la fiancée de Jasper et qu'il devait donc composer avec elle, même s'il avait souvent envie de l'abandonner dans un fossé. Monty regrette que Harper travaille et ne vienne pas avec eux, elle lui aurait servie de bouclier.

Donc cinq jours. Et Monty perd patience quand Maya embrasse pour la cent millionième fois la joue de Jasper en l'appelant « mon bébé », et vas-y que je prends ta main, et vas-y que je te caresse la joue, et vas-y que je remets une mèche de cheveux en place. Monty craque quand elle embrasse ses doigts pour les poser sur les lèvres de Jasper, il se lève :

\- Je vais aux toilettes, dit-il brutalement.

Mais après être passé à la salle de bains, il voit Maya et Jasper en train de roucouler. Il soupire et trace son chemin, monte les escaliers, entre dans la chambre de Jasper et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

Jasper repousse doucement Maya :

\- Je vais voir pourquoi Monty met autant de temps.

La jeune femme hoche la tête et prends sa main :

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu vas pas venir avec moi jusqu'aux toilettes pour chercher mon meilleur pote…

Elle hausse les épaules, lâche la main :

\- Okay j'attends ici.

Jasper s'éloigne, il frappe à la porte de la salle de bain mais Monty ne répond pas.

\- Monty ? Appelle-t-il.

En vain. Jasper finit par appuyer sur la clenche et la porte s'ouvre. La salle de bain est vide. Jasper penche la tête sur le côté, recule et ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il y trouve Monty allongé sur son lit sur le ventre, les pieds levés, la tête entre ses bras.

\- Tu fais l'associable ? Demande-t-il.

\- La ferme, grogne Monty.

Jasper s'approche et s'accroupit à côté du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es crevé ?

\- Je suis saoulé, ronchonne Monty.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes le pire couple de la terre. J'en peux plus de vous voir vous léchouiller le visage toutes les trente secondes.

Jasper pose son menton sur le lit :

\- C'est parce que t'as pas Harper pour te léchouiller de ton côté.

Monty se redresse, énervé :

\- Si c'est juste pour que je joue la cinquième roue du carrosse, je vais rentrer, dit-il.

Jasper se lève et s'assoit sur son dos.

\- Non tu restes.

\- Pousse-toi !

\- Tu reeeestes !

Monty grogne :

\- J'ai pas envie de rester, pousse-toi !

\- Dans ce cas là je me pousse pas, dis Jasper en s'allongeant complètement sur Monty.

Monty relaisse tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller :

\- T'as pas besoin que je sois là pour tenir ta chandelle.

\- Tu tiens pas la chandelle !

Monty s'énerve à nouveau, et se redresse violemment. Sa tête cogne contre le menton de Jasper et ils se mettent tous les deux à gémir de douleur.

\- Putain, gueule Monty.

Pour sortir du lit il se traine jusqu'au bord et se laisse tomber sur le sol, entraînant Jasper avec lui. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux par terre, emmêlés l'un contre l'autre et Monty fait l'erreur de se tourner sur le dos, se retrouvant face à Jasper qui se tient au-dessus de lui.

\- Allez Monty, arrête de bouder, sourit Jasper.

Monty le repousse brutalement pour se remettre debout. Jasper s'accroche alors à ses jambes.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes, il nous reste que neuf jours.

\- Désolé Jasper mais je suis nul au violon.

Jasper se cramponne :

\- Okay j'admets qu'on a un peu abusé avec Maya.

Monty s'arrête et le regarde. Jasper lève les yeux vers lui :

\- Tu sais, elle se sentait un peu abandonné les premiers jours, je voulais la rassurer, alors j'ai un peu laissé faire. On n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

\- Vous êtes toujours comme ça, s'agace Monty.

\- Bon. Peut-être un peu. Mais je vais faire des efforts.

\- Je ne te demande rien, dit Monty, juste, laisse-moi partir.

\- Jamais !

Jasper se relève d'un coup, attrape la main de Monty et l'entraîne avec lui. Ils descendent les escaliers et sortent de la maison.

\- Lâche-moi Jasper, fait Monty d'un air peu convaincant.

\- Non, je te kidnappe.

Monty n'insiste pas. Il n'a pas envie d'insister. Il referme ses doigts sur la main de Jasper et se laisse entraîner. Jasper l'emmène jusqu'à la seule boulangerie du village et là il achète des tas de bonbons différents, sans lâcher une seule seconde la main de Monty. Il paye avec un billet qu'il trouve dans sa poche, puis ils sortent de la boulangerie et Jasper sort une fraise tagada du sac et la donne à Monty. Ils vont s'asseoir par terre dans l'herbe près d'un champ, et finissent par se lâcher la main pour manger les bonbons.

\- Je renais, s'exclame Jasper.

\- Drogué, s'amuse Monty.

Jasper croque dans une langue de chat et grimace à cause de l'acidité.

\- Oui, j'assume, dit-il.

Monty mange une autre fraise tagada, Jasper en a pris pleins.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demande Jasper.

Monty hoche la tête.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

\- Y a rien de mieux que les bonbons pour se remettre de bonne humeur, sourit Jasper.

\- Accro, insiste Monty.

\- Regardez qui parle, celui qui est en train de se bouffer toutes les fraises.

Monty sourit et se prend une autre fraise. Ensuite, ils mâchonnent les malabars et se battent à essayer de faire la plus grosse bulle. Celle de Jasper éclate et il se retrouve avec plein de chewing-gum sur le visage, ce qui fait mourir de rire Monty. Jasper décolle tant bien que mal les bouts de chewing-gum qu'il a sur le visage. Monty approche ses doigts pour l'aider et enlève un bout qu'il a à côté de son oreille. Il gratte avec l'ongle, concentré sur sa tâche il ne capte pas le regard de Jasper sur lui.

Monty a des yeux très noirs, si on ne fait pas gaffe on pourrait faire un pas de trop et tomber dans le gouffre de son regard. On pourrait avoir envie d'y rester prisonnier. On pourrait avoir envie d'y voir plus prêt.

Monty sent Jasper qui se rapproche de lui et remarque enfin ses yeux qui le fixent. Jasper a l'impression d'avoir perdu pied, comme s'il était au volant d'une voiture et que les freins avaient lâché, plus de contrôle, plus rien. Il fonce droit dans le mur. Et le mur c'est Monty, juste là, devant lui. Jasper est si prêt que Monty voit son grain de beauté sur son sourcil, et tous les autres sur ses joues, et il a encore un bout de chewing-gum à côté de la lèvre, et Monty inspire un bon coup parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il a arrêté de respirer. Jasper finit par réagir, il attrape une fraise tagada dans le paquet et la pose sur la bouche de Monty, puis il se recule et retient un frisson quand il sent les lèvres de Monty ouverte contre ses doigts. Jasper veut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un truc qui pourrait alléger l'atmosphère, mais il n'en a pas le temps parce qu'une voix résonne au-dessus d'eux :

\- Vous étiez là !

Jasper retire ses doigts de la bouche de Monty et lève la tête vers Maya.

\- Je vous ai cherché partout !

\- Ah, fait Jasper très intelligemment. On était là, on mangeait des bonbons.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire non ? Je vous attendais comme une idiote dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai pas pensé…

\- Ça ne se fait pas de disparaître en douce comme ça.

Monty se lève et frotte ses mains pleines de sucre sur son pantalon :

\- Je vais vous laisser vous engueuler hein.

Puis il s'éloigne.

\- Attends Monty, essaye de le retenir Jasper mais Maya se met devant lui.

\- Jasper…

\- Écoute Maya, on se voit toute l'année, on est tout le temps ensemble, on va se marier et on sera pour toujours l'un avec l'autre. Alors tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir passer un moment seul avec Monty, tu comprends ?

Elle prend ses mains et les embrasse et tout à coup Jasper comprend ce que ressent Monty en les voyant. Ils sont toujours en train de faire ça, exposer au monde entier combien ils s'aiment à coup de petits bisous par ci, par là. Il retire ses mains :

\- Maya, tu comprends ? Insiste-t-il.

\- Oui, dit-elle en minaudant, oui je comprends. Vous avez eu votre moment seul, rentrons.

Elle attrape à nouveau sa main, enroule leurs doigts, et l'emmène avec elle. Ils marchent derrière Monty qui a l'air incroyablement seul devant. Jasper lâche la main de Maya, et court pour se mettre à la hauteur de son meilleur pote.

\- Désolé pour ça, souffle-t-il.

Monty lui fait un petit sourire et tend la main :

\- Va falloir que tu me donnes d'autres bonbons pour que je te pardonne.

Jasper rit doucement et lui donne le paquet de bonbons. Maya les rejoint et ils rentrent tous les trois chez Jasper.

Le samedi, Harper ne travaille pas, et ils passent la journée tous les quatre, ensemble. Ce qui provoquent quelques tensions, particulièrement entre Jasper et Harper qui se lancent des piques de temps à autre. Ils sortent en ville, vont faire quelques boutiques. Maya achète un chemisier rose et Jasper lui dit qu'elle est jolie. Avec Monty, ils s'offrent des tee-shirts avec des inscriptions débiles, et Harper les traite de gamins.

\- C'est pas ta faute si t'es déjà vieille Harper, lui retourne Jasper.

Ils vont dans un bar, boire un café. Et pendant un moment, ils mettent leurs différents de côté. Monty et Jasper racontent des anecdotes de leur enfance, Harper parle de la fois où Jasper lui a coupé les cheveux et comment elle a failli le massacrer, Maya rit beaucoup.

\- Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir connu au lycée, dit-elle.

\- Crois-moi, Jasper ado, ce serait pas un cadeau, il avait pleins de boutons partout, lâche Harper.

Jasper frissonne :

\- Quel affreux souvenir.

Il pose une main sur son torse et s'exclame :

\- Et dire que je suis devenu ce beau gosse, un papillon sorti de sa chrysalide.

Maya embrasse sa joue et dit :

\- Je suis sûr que pour moi tu aurais toujours été beau.

Monty lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Harper avait une ligne de chemin de fer dans sa bouche, raconte Jasper.

\- Mauvais souvenir d'un appareil dentaire, marmonne Harper.

Maya sourit :

\- J'avais des boutons aussi, dit-elle. L'adolescence est un âge ingrat.

Jasper ajoute :

\- Sauf pour Monty, il a toujours été parfait ! Une peau douce comme celle d'un bébé et des dents droites, un sourire à se damner.

Harper acquiesce :

\- Je confirme.

Maya demande :

\- Vous deux, Harper et Monty, comment ça a marché ?

Harper rit :

\- Je lui ai couru après toutes nos années lycée, et je n'étais pas discrète du tout.

Monty sourit :

\- Pas du tout discrète, ses intentions étaient très claires. Pendant le bal de fin d'année, elle vient vers moi, me regarde de haut en bas et de bas en haut, et puis elle me sort « hmm j'en prendrais bien un bout ».

Harper rougit et pose ses mains sur son visage :

\- Arrête j'ai super honte, j'étais complètement folle.

Monty se marre :

\- J'avais super peur de me retrouver seul avec toi, je me disais que tu allais me sauter dessus.

Maya demande :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous as rapproché ?

Monty hausse les épaules :

\- Un soir je l'ai invité à boire un verre, on s'était pas vu depuis la fin du lycée, je me disais que ce serait sympa.

\- Tu n'avais plus peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que finalement j'avais envie qu'elle me saute dessus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle m'a sauté dessus. Et j'ai pas dis non. Et je ne regrette pas.

Jasper reste silencieux et mange le petit gâteau offert avec le café. Harper embrasse le cou de Monty et laisse sa main glisser sur sa jambe.

\- Je ne regrette pas non plus, souffle-t-elle.

Maya s'extasie :

\- Vous êtes vraiment mignon.

\- Merci, dit Harper, vous êtes pas mal non plus toi et Jasper.

La brune a l'air absolument ravie. Monty boit son café. Sous la table, ses pieds touchent ceux de Jasper et sa cuisse celle de Harper. Et ses yeux font le tour, passant de sa petite-amie à Maya, pour s'arrêter sur Jasper. Juste un peu trop longtemps.

Le soir, les parents ont préparé une petite surprise à leur fils. Ils ont organisé une petite fête avec des anciens amis du lycée (ceux qui ont pu venir), avec un peu d'alcool et un buffet. Jasper est super content, il parle à tout le monde, fait l'idiot comme il le faisait au lycée, raconte des blagues hyper nulles. Maya le suit partout et il la présente comme étant sa future femme aux quatre amis qui ont pu venir. On le félicite. Monty l'observe de loin, le laisse profiter. Harper leur ramène une bière, Monty pose la sienne sur une table sans y toucher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Harper, t'as pas soif ?

Monty se passe une main dans les cheveux :

\- Je me disais que le lycée me manquait, explique-t-il.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, tout avait l'air plus facile tu vois. On n'avait pas besoin de se poser de questions, pas de factures à payer, on rigolait bien…

\- Et des dissert' à rendre, des profs qui saoulent, des heures à rester assis devant un tableau.

Monty rit.

\- Ouais, ça aussi.

Harper boit une gorgée de sa bière et croise les bras :

\- Moi le lycée ça me manque pas du tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne me regardais jamais. J'étais peut-être ridicule, mais je faisais plein d'efforts pour que tu me remarques. Par exemple quand au sport on faisait piscine, j'avais choisi mon maillot de bain le plus sexy, et pas mal de garçons m'avaient sifflé. Mais toi t'étais resté totalement de marbre, c'est à peine si tu avais posé tes yeux sur moi.

\- Je devais être trop occupé à nager, lâche Monty. Tu sais, pour pas me noyer.

\- Ça doit être ça.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, dit-il en se tournant vers elle et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui, on est ensemble.

\- Oui, sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

Jasper les regarde faire de loin et tandis que Maya tient son bras, il s'échappe de l'étreinte.

\- Faut que j'aille pisser, dit-il.

Et il va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand Monty relâche Harper, il tourne de nouveau les yeux en direction de Jasper. Maya est seule, entourée par des personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas. Pourtant elle sourit et discute, comme s'ils avaient toujours été ses amis, aussi bien à elle qu'à Jasper.

\- Elle s'en sort bien, commente Harper.

\- Oui.

\- Jasper l'a bien choisi, ils vont bien ensemble.

\- C'est vrai.

Monty prend finalement la bière que Harper lui a emmenée et en boit une longue, longue gorgée. Les bulles lui brûlent la gorge, et l'alcool lui monte vite à la tête. Il baisse la bouteille, la repose.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et y trouve Jasper en train de se laver les mains. Monty lève un sourcil et Jasper se marre :

\- J'ai oublié de fermer le verrou.

Monty entre et ferme le verrou derrière lui.

\- Voilà, c'est fait.

\- T'es con, rit Jasper.

Monty lui sourit, et se diriger vers les toilettes pour se soulager. Jasper regarde ailleurs, mais ne sort pas de la salle de bain.

\- Tes parents sont vraiment cool, dit Monty.

\- Je sais. Je suis content de revoir tout le monde.

\- Pas tout le monde, fait Monty, y a que Clarke, Lexa, Raven et Finn qui sont venus.

\- C'est presque tout le monde, s'amuse Jasper.

Monty s'approche du lavabo pour se laver les mains et Jasper pose son dos contre le mur. Monty se savonne, puis regarde Jasper un instant, avant de lui trisser de l'eau. Jasper s'éloigne et Monty rigole.

\- Tu vas voir, petit Monty !

Jasper se rapproche pour le chatouiller, et Monty lui échappe. Ils se courent après dans la salle de bain, se taquinant en même temps, se touchant le ventre et les côtes avec les doigts en guise de chatouille. Monty attrape finalement les bras de Jasper, pour l'empêcher de le toucher, et ils tournent comme des idiots, mort de rire. Monty finit par glisser sur le tapis de la salle de bain, part en arrière et atterrit le cul dans la baignoire, entraînant Jasper avec lui, qui tombe à côté de lui dans la même position.

Ils sont sonnés deux secondes, avant d'éclater de rire au point d'en pleurer.

\- T'es complètement bourré, fait Monty.

\- Non, pas du tout, j'ai pas bu un goutte, je me souviens de quand tu m'as traité d'alcoolique.

Monty se calme un peu, a l'air gêné :

\- Ouais je me souviens. Désolé pour ça, je le pensais pas vraiment.

\- Non t'avais raison, j'abusais un peu.

Jasper recommence à rire doucement. Puis il sort de la baignoire et tend la main à son meilleur ami pour l'aider. Monty la prend et Jasper le tire tellement fort que Monty lui tombe dans les bras. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La terre s'arrête de tourner. Le temps arrête de s'écouler. Jasper a passé son bras autour de Monty par réflexe. Il le maintien contre lui. Ils se regardent, ne se quittent pas des yeux, ils entendent la musique au loin, mais ils ne sont plus là. Jasper arrête de respirer, Monty respire trop vite, ou l'inverse. L'asiatique lâche la main de Jasper pour pouvoir poser la sienne sur sa nuque, pour pouvoir la perdre dans ses cheveux. Il entrouvre les lèvres essaie d'avaler l'air de Jasper, leurs nez se frôlent, se touchent, leurs visages bougent, se suivent, ils ne savent plus s'il faut aller à gauche ou à droite. Jasper pose finalement sa main sur la joue de Monty, caressante :

\- Monty… Murmure-t-il quasiment à bout de souffle.

Monty ne répond plus de rien. Il fait trop chaud, trop électrique, trop… Juste trop. Il caresse la nuque de Jasper, tremble. Son cœur bat des records de vitesse. Ça doit être parce qu'il a un peu bu. Ça doit être parce la main de Jasper est si chaude. La main de Jasper, celle où il porte une bague à l'annulaire. Monty se recule brusquement. Jasper a l'impression de ressentir comme une déchirure, il se rapproche malgré lui, s'agrippe à Monty. Et il faut vraiment toute la force de son esprit à Monty pour réussir à se détacher de l'étreinte, pour repousser Jasper, pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Maya et Harper doivent nous attendre, dit-il.

Douche froide. C'est vrai. Maya et Harper doivent les attendre.

\- Ouais, dit brutalement Jasper. Bien sûr.

Il fait tourner le verrou et ils sortent de la salle de bain pour rejoindre leur copine respective. C'est après ça que les choses dérapent.

Jasper décide que finalement une bière c'est rien du tout. Et puis, Harper l'énerve, parce qu'elle est énervante et qu'il ne la supporte pas. Elle est là, sans arrêt, à faire comme si Monty était sa chose et à le toucher comme si elle voulait le déshabiller sur place.

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre, ronchonne-t-il en passant à côté d'eux alors qu'ils sont en train de se rouler une pelle.

Monty tourne les yeux vers lui. Il se sent énervé, fébrile. Toute la tension accumulée dans la salle de bain, et même avant, ne demande qu'à exploser.

\- Disait le roi de la léchouille, balance Monty.

\- Moi au moins, je me tape pas une garce.

Harper tente d'intervenir, mais Monty s'approche de Jasper, lève le menton, se colle quasiment à lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ?

\- J'ai juste dit la vérité. Elle court après ton cul, elle s'intéresse pas à grand-chose d'autre.

\- Retire ça !

\- Oh je vois, tu es vexé. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'elle nous pompe l'air, parce que toi elle te pompe autre chose.

Monty pousse Jasper de ses deux mains, mais Jasper revient aussi sec, il colle presque sa bouche à l'oreille de Monty :

\- Mais t'aime ça hein, être son gentil objet sexuel.

Jasper se reçoit un coup de boule dans la tête de la part de son meilleur ami. Monty l'agrippe ensuite par le col :

\- Tu peux parler hein, qui est-ce qui va se marier avec une fille juste pour soigner son égo ? C'est toi mon pote.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais oui, tu sais l'espèce de niaise qui rit à toutes tes blagues, minaude sans arrêt et t'infantilise en t'appelant bêtement « mon bébé ». Tu vois de qui je parle ? L'idiote qui te colle comme ton ombre et peut pas te laisser respirer deux secondes sans te lécher le visage !

Monty colle à son tour sa bouche près de l'oreille de Jasper :

\- Mais ça te plaît ça hein, d'être son gentil toutou.

Jasper enfonce son poing dans le nez de Monty. Puis ils se cramponnent tous les deux l'un à l'autre, s'enfonce les ongles dans les bras et essayent de se faire tomber, tournant sur eux-mêmes comme plus tôt dans la salle de bain, sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas pour s'amuser.

\- Tu voulais savoir ce que je détestais chez elle, crache Monty, mais je déteste tout chez elle, elle a autant de personnalité qu'un mur d'hôpital, elle est fade, et c'est une vraie sangsue !

Jasper le fait tourner plus vite, et Monty essaye de lui remettre un coup de tête. Les gens autour d'eux essayent de les séparer en vain.

\- Tu crois que Harper vaut mieux qu'elle ? C'est une crevarde possessive qui voudrait te foutre sous clé pour te baiser jour et nuit.

\- Au moins elle, elle était là quand j'en avais besoin ! Crie Monty.

Jasper le relâche d'un coup. C'est comme s'il venait de se recevoir un coup de massue.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? Dit-il. Que j'étais pas là pour toi ?

Monty craque :

\- Non tu n'étais pas là, tu étais à huit cents foutu kilomètre d'ici en train de te créer ton conte de fées avec la fille la plus inintéressante de la planète !

Jasper pourrait lui dire, qu'il voulait rentrer, qu'il voulait tout laisser tomber pour lui et pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Mais il est encore trop énervé, en colère, il a envie de blesser Monty, comme Monty le blesse.

\- Tu me fais rire à toujours chouiner parce que je suis loin d'ici. Mais je t'ai jamais vu faire le moindre effort pour venir me voir. Pas une seule fois, en trois ans. Jamais. C'est toujours à moi de revenir dans ce patelin paumé pour supporter tes jérémiades parce que je suis parti, mais t'as jamais proposé de faire le trajet jusque là-bas.

Monty ne lui dit pas que c'est parce qu'il avait peur d'être mis de côté une fois là-bas, de découvrir que Jasper avait une autre vie et qu'il n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Ouais ben à partir de maintenant c'est plus la peine de revenir supporter mes jérémiades, balance-t-il.

Puis il se tourne vers Harper et prend sa main :

\- Viens ! On se tire.

Jasper leur crie après :

\- C'est ça tire-toi ! Tirez-vous !

\- C'est ce qu'on fait, abruti !

Puis Monty claque la porte de l'entrée et un silence de plomb s'installe dans la pièce. Les amis de Jasper, ses parents, Maya, personne ne sait quoi dire. Jasper les regarde à peine, il monte les escaliers et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Monty conduit en silence, Harper essaie de lui parler mais il allume la radio et met le son à fond. Une fois à l'appartement, il enlève ses chaussures, balance son manteau, entre dans la chambre et claque la porte, plantant la blonde au milieu du couloir. Dix secondes plus tard, il ressort, attrape son portefeuille, en sort un billet de dix euros et le pose sur la table à côté de Harper.

\- Félicitation, tu as gagné.

Puis il retourne s'enfermer. Au bout d'un long moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et Harper apparaît, elle vient se coller contre lui sur le lit et Monty ne la repousse pas.

\- Tu sais, c'est ton meilleur ami mais des fois, l'amitié ne fonctionne plus, chuchote-t-elle.

Monty ne veut pas entendre ça, et il lui tourne le dos.

\- Je sais que Jasper est précieux pour toi mais…

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça, crie-t-il. Okay ? Je ne veux pas.

\- Bien, murmure Harper, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Monty se tourne vers elle et pose presque violemment sa bouche sur la sienne. Il la pousse sur le lit, grimpe sur elle et commence à se déshabiller. Harper ne le repousse pas, bien au contraire, elle participe. Monty couche avec elle et ne se sent pas rassasié ensuite, alors il réclame une deuxième fois et elle ne dit pas non pour un deuxième round. Puis un troisième. Ils finissent par tomber l'un à côté de l'autre, plein de sueur, haletant. Harper se sent bien, elle a presque envie de rire. Monty se tourne sur le côté et elle passe son bras autour de lui :

\- Wouaouh, s'exclame-t-elle.

Monty repousse doucement son bras et sort du lit :

\- Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il.

Il va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se laisse glisser contre la porte, et pose sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne se sent pas mieux. Pas du tout.

Jasper tourne dans sa chambre comme un fauve en cage. Puis il finit par attraper une des photos de lui et Monty punaisée sur son mur. D'un coup de colère il la déchire et la jette sur le sol. Puis il la piétine. Puis il la ramasse et la jette à nouveau. Il saute dessus à pied joint. Il insulte la photo. Et il la jette encore une fois. Ce qui ne lui fait aucun bien. Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, et boude comme un gosse de cinq ans après un caprice qui n'a pas abouti. Il fixe les morceaux de photos éparpillés par terre, puis finit par se relever et les ramasser. Il regarde le visage de Monty, tout froissé maintenant, et des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Il se met à chouiner, renifle, et essaye d'aplatir du mieux qu'il peut les bouts de photos avant de tenter de les scotcher ensemble.

\- Je te déteste abruti, gémit-il.

Jasper s'assoit à son bureau, la photo entre ses doigts et essuie ses larmes sur son bras.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un meilleur ami comme toi !

Jasper pose sa tête sur le bureau et soupire. Il ferme les yeux. Il ne devrait pas. Les souvenirs refont surface. _Il revoit Monty rentrer dans sa chambre avec un énorme sac :_

\- _Ta mère m'a dit que t'avais une grippe carabinée et que tu pouvais pas quitter ton lit._

\- _J'ai menti._

\- _Et comment tu as fait pour simuler la fièvre ?_

\- _J'ai foutu le thermomètre sur ma lampe. Y a quoi dans ton sac ?_

\- _Rien qui t'intéresse parce que c'est juste pour les vrais malades._

_Jasper avait fait semblant de tousser et Monty s'était assis à côté de lui sur le lit, mais il n'avait pas ouvert le sac._

\- _Pourquoi t'es pas allé en cours ? _

\- _Pour rien. _

\- _J'ai vu Miller, paraît qu'il voulait te causer._

_Jasper s'était planqué sous sa couette et Monty l'avait tiré :_

\- _Pourquoi il veut te frapper ?_

\- _Il a dit causer, pas frapper, avait marmonné Jasper._

\- _Ouais, bien sûr. Alors ?_

\- _Parce que j'aurais peut-être laissé échapper par inadvertance qu'il sortait avec Bryan devant les autres._

\- _Tout le monde sait déjà qu'il sort avec Bryan._

\- _C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il m'a menacé et voilà… _

_Monty s'était allongé à côté de Jasper, le sac dans ses mains :_

\- _Donc tu comptes simuler une grippe jusqu'à quand ?_

\- _La fin du lycée j'espère._

\- _À mon avis ça ne va pas fonctionner._

\- _Je trouverai une idée._

\- _Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Miller et de t'excuser. _

\- _Je me suis déjà excusé. _

\- _Excuse-toi encore. _

\- _Ça marchera jamais. _

_Monty avait appuyé ses doigts sur le front de Jasper :_

\- _Ça marchera parce que je serai avec toi, okay ? _

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Ouais, tu crois vraiment que je peux abandonner mon meilleur ami dans ce genre de situation ?_

_Jasper avait secoué la tête et Monty avait fini par ouvrir son sac, vidant sur lit des tonnes de barres de chocolat._

\- _Tiens mon faux malade, ça te guérira plus vite._

Jasper relève la tête et se frotte les cheveux. Un autre souvenir refait surface. _Monty l'aidait à mettre un poster sur le mur mais ils avaient du mal parce qu'ils se chatouillaient en même temps. Ils avaient fini par déchirer le poster avec leur connerie et Jasper avait sauté sur le dos de Monty pour se venger. Une autre fois, ils étaient allongés sur le sol et discutaient de tout et de rien en scrutant le plafond. La mère de Jasper les avait trouvés comme ça et leur avait demandé pourquoi ils ne se mettaient pas sur le lit._

\- _On fait un concours._

\- _Quel concours ?_

\- _Celui qui se lève du sol en premier a perdu._

_Elle avait roulé des yeux et les avait laissés tranquille. _

Jasper voudrait que les souvenirs s'arrêtent, mais plus il essaie de les chasser et plus Monty s'impose à lui, dans son esprit, dans sa chambre, dans sa vie. Ça se stoppe enfin quand Maya frappe à la porte de la chambre :

\- Je peux entrer ? Demande-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais mieux pas, répond Jasper.

\- Tout le monde est parti, dit Maya à travers la porte fermée, et tes parents sont couchés.

\- Tu devrais y aller aussi.

\- Ça va ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non, répond-il honnêtement.

\- Tu sais… Je suis désolé pour… Ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Maya…

\- Oui ?

\- Va te coucher. Je te rejoins. Plus tard.

\- D'accord…

Il l'entend qui s'éloigne et souffle. Finalement il s'allonge sur le lit, sort son portable et appelle Murphy.

\- Va crever en enfer, je suis avec Bellamy.

\- Murphyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis disputé avec Monty.

\- Comme d'hab. Bonne nuit.

\- Murphyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Il entend Murphy soupirer, s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, Bellamy sans doute, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Murphy est à nouveau au bout du fil.

\- Okay. Tu as cinq minutes pas plus pour tout me raconter.

Jasper lui raconte donc tout et Murphy jure dans le combiné, puis se reprends :

\- Bien je résume. Tu es jaloux, il est jaloux, vous êtes tellement jaloux que vous vous balancez des saloperies à la gueule. Donc va le voir, embrasse-le, épouse-le, happy end. Ciao.

\- Je vais épouser Maya, grogne Jasper. Tu m'aides pas du tout là.

\- Ah oui. La dinde. J'ai tendance à l'oublier tellement elle est insignifiante.

Cette fois-ci c'est Jasper qui jure. Puis il se calme.

\- Murphy…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ton histoire avec Bellamy ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Déjà parce qu'il est dans la pièce à côté, et ensuite parce que tu la connais par cœur.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- S'il te…

\- La ferme Jasper.

Jasper se tait. Murphy soupire. Puis commence à raconter.

Bellamy était dans un de ses cours et c'était difficile de passer à côté de lui pour deux raisons. Il était super sexy et il avait un harem de filles qui lui collait le train. Murphy n'était bien sûr pas intéressé. Ou peut-être juste un peu parce que c'était dur d'être complètement insensible face à quelqu'un comme Bellamy.

\- Mais je faisais pas dans les hétéros, trop compliqué.

Donc Murphy n'avait rien fait, il s'était tenu sage. Enfin, il avait quand même cassé une ou deux de ces filles qui tournaient autour de Bellamy, à coup de sarcasme bien menée. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ça avait interpellé Bellamy qui avait commencé à lui parler.

\- Et t'es tombé amoureux, glousse Jasper.

\- Si c'est toi qui racontes, je raccroche.

\- Okay je me la ferme, continue.

Et Murphy était tombé amoureux, comme un con. Il avait oublié sa règle de ne pas tomber amoureux d'un hétéro. Pour passer à autre chose, il avait commencé à sortir avec d'autres personnes. Filles, mecs, Murphy s'en fichait, le but étant de cesser de penser à Bellamy. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout fonctionné, d'autant plus que Bellamy commençait à vraiment s'imposer dans sa vie.

\- Je me souviens la première fois qu'il a débarqué à l'appart', la tête que t'a tiré, on aurait dit que t'avais avalé de travers, mais en même temps tu souriais bêtement.

\- Jasper…

\- Oui oui, je me tais.

Bellamy s'est donc incrusté, genre vraiment beaucoup. Il l'appelait souvent, s'incrustait dans l'appart, l'invitait chez lui. Murphy avait fini par se dire qu'il devait agir. Deux choix s'imposaient donc à lui. Soit il pouvait continuer à nier, coucher à droite à gauche et attendre que la tornade passe. Soit… Il pouvait tenter le tout pour le tout et advienne que pourra.

\- J'avais pas envie d'avoir de regrets alors…

Alors il avait clairement fait comprendre à Bellamy qu'il était intéressé par lui, et pas seulement en amitié. Bellamy n'avait pas pris la fuite. Il n'avait pas été en colère. Il ne s'était pas écrié _« mais quelle horreur, je suis hétéro »._ Il avait juste souri et dit _« eh ben, enfin »,_ puis l'avait embrassé.

\- Tu n'as pas de regret, conclue Jasper.

\- Non. Aucun.

Jasper se tait. Murphy lui dit :

\- Ta dispute avec Monty, c'est pas grave.

\- C'est toi qui le dis.

\- C'est juste une dispute, tu vas le voir, tu vas t'excuser, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Tout rentre toujours dans l'ordre.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je raccroche maintenant.

\- Oui. D'accord. Amuse-toi bien avec Bellamy.

\- Sans problème.

Jasper s'apprête à raccrocher quand il entend Murphy l'appeler :

\- Jasper…

\- Hm ?

\- Je me fiche de qui tu es amoureux. Juste, réfléchis à une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard pour me parler de Monty ? Pauvre abruti !

Et sur ces mots Murphy raccroche.

Jasper pose son portable à côté de lui et regarde la photo qu'il a gardé dans ses mains. Il donne une pichenette sur le visage de Monty, puis se met ensuite à toucher la photo avec son doigt.

\- Je te déteste pas en fait, dit-il.

Il soupire, pose la photo sur son ventre, puis ferme les yeux.

Sa conversation avec Murphy l'a un peu apaisé.

_« N'ais pas de regret »._

_« Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard pour me parler de Monty ? »._

_« Tu es jaloux, il est jaloux… »_

Il s'endort.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus intense que les précédents.


	4. Disparition

**Disparition. **

Maya se réveille et tend son bras de l'autre côté du lit pour ne rencontrer… Que du vide. Elle ouvre les yeux. De toute évidence, Jasper ne l'a jamais rejointe. Elle soupire, tapote la place vide avec sa main, puis se lève. Elle remet bien ses cheveux en place, fait le tour de la maison, et ne trouve pas son fiancé. Elle se dirige donc vers son ancienne chambre, frappe à la porte et n'obtient pas de réponse.

\- Jasper ? J'entre.

Elle ouvre la porte doucement et pénètre dans la pièce. Jasper est allongé sur le lit, sur le dos, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête, il a la bouche ouverte et est encore tout habillé. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi, Maya aime regarder Jasper dormir, il n'est pas ultra sexy quand il dort, mais il est amusant. C'est ce qu'elle préfère chez lui, son côté amusant. Elle s'approche du lit, et se penche vers lui :

\- Jasper, souffle-t-elle pour le réveiller en douceur.

Jasper grogne puis se tourne vers elle et l'attrape par le bras pour l'allonger près de lui. Elle sourit quand il commence à embrasser son visage. Elle sourit moins quand il murmure :

\- Monty…

Elle se crispe un peu alors qu'il continue de l'embrasser. Sur le front.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, j'en pensais pas un mot.

Il descend sur son visage. Son nez. Ses joues. Quand il s'approche de la bouche elle s'exclame :

\- Jasper !

Jasper ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Il regarde Maya et se passe une main sur le visage :

\- Merde, grogne-t-il.

Maya s'assoit sur le lit et Jasper enfonce sa tête sous l'oreiller. Puis il se redresse d'un coup :

\- J'étais pas très réveillé.

\- J'ai bien vu.

Il s'approche d'elle, touche ses cheveux, se penche pour l'embrasser mais elle se recule.

\- Tu as déjà embrassé Monty ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Tu l'as déjà embrassé ? C'est pour ça que vous voulez rester seul ?

Jasper écarquille les yeux :

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Monty est mon meilleur pote.

\- Alors pourquoi tu… Tu…

\- J'étais pas très réveillé, répète Jasper en se frottant les cheveux, j'étais à moitié dans un rêve.

\- Où tu embrassais Monty.

\- Mais non. Je savais que c'était toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr vraiment.

Jasper attrape ses joues et la regarde dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aime ma puce, pourquoi je voudrais embrasser qui que ce soit d'autre ?

Maya retrouve un début de sourire :

\- Redis-le.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu m'aimes.

Jasper rit :

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, oh je n'aime que toi.

Il la pousse sur le lit et l'embrasse. Ils échangent un long long baiser, avant que Jasper ne se recule pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle.

Maya finit par se rassoir sur le lit, ils échangent encore quelques baisers puis elle se lève :

\- Je vais me préparer, dit-elle.

\- Okay.

Elle se penche vers lui et lui vole un dernier baiser, il lui fait un signe de la main et un sourire quand elle quitte la chambre. Sourire qu'il perd quand elle referme la porte. Jasper se laisse tomber sur le lit et planque sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il a menti. Il était sûr. Sûr. Que c'était Monty.

xxx

Monty est roulé en boule dans le lit et ne bouge pas. Harper s'est déjà levé, préparé, habillé. Elle a aussi petit déjeuner. Elle finit par le rejoindre. Elle se couche à côté de lui et embrasse son oreille :

\- Allez Monty, tu vas pas rester couché toute la journée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Grogne-t-il.

\- Parce queee, si tu restes au lit, autant bien utiliser notre temps, sourit-elle en commençant à embrasser son cou.

Monty se tourne vers elle et elle pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ne réagit pas vraiment mais se laisse embrasser. Elle finit par se reculer :

\- Monty, allez, embrasse-moi.

Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse, puis il s'allonge sur elle et glisse ses mains sous ses vêtements.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, commente-t-elle.

Monty roule des yeux, s'arrête et se recouche sur le côté.

\- Pas envie, marmonne-t-il.

Harper souffle puis se relève.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-elle.

Monty hoche la tête, et ne la retient pas quand elle quitte la chambre. Au bout d'un long moment, il attrape son portable et commence à écrire un texto.

_« Je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai envie de te voir aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, je… »_

Monty soupire, efface le texto et balance son portable sur le côté. Il remonte la couette sur lui et ferme les yeux.

xxx

Ils se promènent tous les deux dans le village. Maya est en train de lui parler. Jasper hoche de temps à autre la tête, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut bien raconter. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Il pense à Murphy. C'est vrai, c'est sa faute tout ça, c'est lui qui lui a embrouillé les idées. Tout était parfaitement clair avant. Bon peut-être pas tout. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si clair. Jasper se souvient d'un rêve qu'il avait fait une fois, au lycée. Ça l'avait perturbé pendant plusieurs jours et il n'en avait parlé à personne. Au début tout se passait bien dans son rêve, il sortait avec quelqu'un et c'était super fort, super génial. Puis il s'était avéré que ce quelqu'un était Monty et ça l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il s'était tourné dans son lit et avait foutu un coup à Monty sans faire exprès, qui dormait à côté de lui ce soir-là. Monty avait grogné et attrapé les mains de Jasper :

\- Arrête de bouger, je vais finir au bas du lit sinon.

Et il s'était rendormi. Jasper avait regardé leurs mains liées, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Et puis ça lui avait passé plusieurs jours après, il avait préféré mettre ça de côté, ne plus y penser.

\- Jasper…

Jasper se tourne vers Maya.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

\- Euh… Non, désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Je demandais si on pouvait aller au lac tous les deux. Tu sais celui dont tu m'as parlé. Où tu allais avec Monty.

Jasper s'arrête de marcher.

\- Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ?

\- Je sais pas, ça a l'air sympa comme endroit, non ?

\- Ouais c'est sympa mais…

\- Alors on peut y aller !

Jasper regarde ses pieds. Puis finit par dire :

\- Okay, allons-y.

Ils se rendent au lac, et Maya continue de parler tout au long du trajet tandis que Jasper repart dans sa tête. Une fois là-bas, ils s'assoient devant le lac et Maya s'extasie.

\- C'est vraiment beau ici, c'est calme et apaisant.

Jasper lui sourit et hoche la tête :

\- C'est vrai.

Il arrache des bouts d'herbe et regarde en direction du lac. Il se revoit avec Monty, se baigner dedans, plusieurs fois. Il entend presque leurs discussions alors qu'ils s'allongeaient côte à côte sur l'herbe. Il sursaute alors qu'il reçoit un texto et le sort de sa poche en hâte, pour s'apercevoir avec déception que c'est juste une pub. Ce n'est pas Monty. Jasper a envie de jeter son téléphone dans le lac et de se jeter avec lui. Maya cause, cause, cause. Jasper finit par se relever et partir en courant. Maya lui crie après mais il ne s'arrête pas, il court de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait une horde de psychopathes à ses trousses prête à l'écharper.

Il essaye de fuir ses pensées, ses souvenirs, sa peine, et même Maya. Il se met à crier en courant, et ça ne change rien. Il tombe au milieu d'un champ complètement épuisé, essoufflé, déprimé. Son portable vibre, c'est Maya qui l'appelle et Jasper l'éteint sans répondre. Il se demande ce qu'il est en train de foutre, il se demande ce qu'il fait ici, il se demande pourquoi Monty lui manque à ce point alors que ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Jasper regarde sa main, la bague au doigt, il va se marier. Pas maintenant mais un jour. Il va se marier avec Maya, ils vont sans doute devoir emménager, faire leur vie, peut-être même avoir des gosses. Et si Jasper ne revoyait jamais Monty ? Cette idée le déchire. Bien sûr qu'ils se reverront, ils sont amis depuis presque toujours, Monty viendra les voir, s'il veut, et eux ils reviendront aussi. Ils continueront de s'envoyer des mails, des textos, de s'appeler.

Jasper pose son bras sur son visage. Pourquoi ça lui fait mal ? Pourquoi ça ne suffit pas ?

Il revoit la demande en mariage de Maya. Elle était tellement heureuse, toute souriante, elle n'arrêtait pas de remettre ses cheveux en place et Jasper l'avait vu venir. Il avait su qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas été surpris de trouver la bague, ni même de la voir s'agenouiller et lui faire sa demande. Il n'était pas surpris, mais il aurait voulu être tellement plus enthousiaste. Il aurait adoré tomber de sa chaise, pleurer de joie, mourir d'amour. Il avait simplement hoché la tête et sourit et laissé Maya faire le reste. C'était génial non, ils allaient se marier, c'était tellement parfait.

Parfaitement parfait.

xxx

Monty finit par se lever, se trainer hors du lit. Il va dans la cuisine pour manger un truc. Harper est dans le canapé en train de lire un bouquin, elle lève les yeux vers lui :

\- T'as fini de faire la marmotte ?

Monty ne répond pas et ouvre le frigo pour prendre un yaourt.

\- Oh allez Monty, tu vas pas faire la gueule éternellement.

Il enfourne une grosse cuillère de yaourt dans sa bouche et reste silencieux.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé avec Jasper, et alors ? Merde je suis là moi.

Elle se lève et vient se mettre dans son dos pour l'entourer de ses bras.

\- J'étais là quand ta mère t'a jeté à la porte tu te rappelles ? J'étais là bien avant même. Au lycée, j'étais déjà là, prête à te soutenir et à te suivre.

Monty continue de manger son yaourt.

\- Monty, je te laisserai jamais tomber, je serai là quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais je ne partirai loin de toi, et si tu dois partir, je partirai avec toi.

\- Okay, lâche Monty.

Elle le serre plus fort contre elle.

\- Alors tu veux bien me sourire ?

Monty se tourne vers elle et étire ses lèvres dans une parodie de sourire.

\- C'est pas terrible, dit-elle, mais je m'en contenterai.

Elle lui caresse la joue et tente de l'embrasser, mais il s'échappe de l'étreinte.

\- Je dois manger mon yaourt, dit-il.

\- D'accord, d'accord, sourit-elle. Je te laisse tranquille.

\- Merci.

Elle s'éloigne pour se rassoir sur le canapé et reprendre son livre. Monty sort son portable de sa poche et écris :

_« J'ai envie de te parler, on peut se voir ? C'était nul hier. Faut qu'on cause okay ? Je ne supporte pas qu'on se dispute, tu me manques… »_

Puis il efface le sms sans l'envoyer.

Monty finit son yaourt, puis va s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Harper. Elle étend ses pieds et les pose sur ses cuisses.

\- Masse-moi, réclame-t-elle.

Monty s'exécute.

\- Ça te dirait que je prenne des congés et qu'on parte quelque part, tous les deux ?

\- Quand ?

\- Cette semaine.

\- Non. Répond Monty. Y a Jasper et…

\- Et vous vous parlez plus. Coupe-t-elle. Alors ?

\- Non.

Harper retire ses pieds et s'assoit normalement :

\- Monty, allez, on pourrait voyager, rien que tous les deux.

\- Pas cette semaine.

Elle se penche vers lui et veut mettre ses mains sur ses épaules, mais il la repousse.

\- Pas la peine d'insister, Harper. Pas cette semaine.

Monty se lève, exaspéré, et Harper croise les bras :

\- Tu peux pas l'oublier cinq minutes ? T'en as pas marre d'avoir ce type dans ta vie ? Vous vous disputez tout le temps !

\- Non je peux pas, crie Monty perdant patience, et non j'en ai pas marre ! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu l'aimes pas okay ? C'est mon meilleur ami et faudra que tu t'y fasses et que t'apprennes à vivre avec parce que je ne le laisserai jamais tomber !

Harper ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Elle finit par lâcher :

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

\- On est d'accord.

Monty va s'enfermer dans leur chambre et retrouve sa place sur le lit. Il sort son portable et écrit :

_« Je me suis disputé avec Harper, t'es content ? Je veux te voir, Jasper, tu sais je crois que… »_

Et il supprime le message.

Une heure plus tard, Harper vient le rejoindre dans leur chambre. Elle s'allonge près de lui, elle s'excuse, elle caresse sa joue, ses cheveux, elle embrasse plusieurs fois sa nuque, son oreille, sa joue, elle passe ses mains sous ses vêtements, elle le titille si bien qu'il finit par accepter ses excuses et ses avances.

xxx

Jasper regarde la lune et se rend compte qu'il fait nuit.

\- Merde, marmonne-t-il.

Il est resté là un paquet de temps. Il a réfléchi, réfléchi et réfléchi encore. Il se redresse, et marche jusqu'à la maison. Il allume son portable sur le trajet, et se rend compte que Maya lui a envoyé une tonne de texto et l'a appelé tout autant. Il lève les yeux au ciel et se retient d'éteindre de nouveau son portable.

Il rentre chez lui. Tout est éteint. Ses parents doivent dormir. Sans doute que Maya aussi, ou bien elle l'attend dans la chambre d'ami, mais Jasper n'y va pas. Il monte directement dans sa propre chambre. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire, mais il sait qu'il doit faire un truc, n'importe quoi. Il regarde les murs de sa chambre, il fait le tour et s'arrête sur les photos de lui et Monty. Il y en a pleins. Ils font des grimaces, ils sont petits et portent un costume stupide, ils font les cons. Voir tous ces souvenirs épinglés, c'est comme un électrochoc pour Jasper. Il passe pourtant toujours devant, mais ce soir, ça lui fait quelque chose. Son cerveau se débranche. Il tourne les yeux, vois sa guitare et la prend.

Jasper sort en trombe de sa chambre. Puis de la maison. Avant de revenir aussi vite. Il cherche un bout de papier et un stylo. Note « désolé » dessus. Puis il enlève sa bague et la pose sur la table avec le mot.

Jasper emprunte la voiture de ses parents et roule dans la nuit. Il va peut-être un peu trop vite, il est fébrile et impatient, il a pris sa décision et quelque chose s'est libéré en lui, il se sent plus léger. Il se gare n'importe comment sur le parking de l'immeuble, il snobe l'ascenseur et grimpe les marches quatre à quatre. Puis il frappe à la porte de l'appartement de Monty. Il tient toujours la guitare dans sa main, comme un idiot. Il ne sait même pas en jouer.

Il frappe encore et appelle :

\- Monty, c'est moi, sors s'il te plaît je veux te parler.

Quand personne ne vient, il insiste :

\- Monty !

Aucune réponse. Jasper souffle. Il prend la guitare à deux mains et commence à jouer les deux seuls accords qu'il connaît. Il joue fort, il se met à changer tout aussi fort :

\- C'est moi Jasper ton meilleur ami, je suis venu jusqu'ici, parce que je voulais te parler. Voudras-tu bien m'ouvrir et me pardonner ?

La porte ne s'ouvre pas. Jasper continue de chanter :

\- Tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi, je ne vais pas me marier, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, Monty, je veux t'avouer que je t'…

Il est coupé par la porte qui s'ouvre en grand et une Harper vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt et d'une culotte qui sort comme une furie, s'avance et le pousse dans le couloir :

\- Monty est à moi ! Rentre bien toi ça dans le crâne.

\- Salut Harper, sympa ta tenue.

\- Ta gueule Jasper.

\- Laisse-moi entrer, il faut que je lui parle.

\- Pas la peine. Je te dis que Monty est à moi, tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler.

\- C'est à lui d'en décider non ?

\- Il a déjà décidé Jasper.

\- Menteuse.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il pense ? Qu'on devrait prendre des vacances rien que tous les deux cette semaine, s'éloigner de toi, passer à autre chose tu piges ? Tu le saoules Jasper, il en a marre de vos disputes, il pense que ce serait mieux que vous coupiez les ponts.

Jasper secoue la tête et déglutit :

\- Il n'a pas dit ça, tu racontes des conneries…

\- Ah ouais ? Alors dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi il n'est pas sorti ? On t'entendait dans tout l'appart'.

Jasper sautille sur ses pieds, les paroles de Harper l'atteignent et lui font du mal. Elle le pousse à nouveau :

\- Il ne veut pas de toi, il a pas besoin de toi, rentre chez toi Jasper et c'est plus la peine de revenir.

\- Je…

\- Dégage okay ? Tout ce que tu fais là, c'est lui pourrir la vie.

\- Je veux lui parler.

\- Et ben pas lui, c'est clair ? Dégage !

Jasper courbe les épaules. Il pourrait continuer de traiter Harper de menteuse, mais c'est la vérité, Monty n'est pas sorti de l'appartement, même s'il l'entendait. Il n'est pas là. Il a laissé sa copine intervenir. Jasper fait un pas en arrière. Puis deux. Puis il tourne le dos à Harper et s'éloigne.

Harper retourne dans l'appartement, ferme la porte et met le verrou. Quelques secondes plus tard, Monty sort de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches, une autre pour s'essuyer les cheveux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-il. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose pendant que j'étais sous la douche.

\- Rien du tout, sourit Harper, juste un clodo qui trainait dans les couloirs. Je lui ai dit de partir.

\- Oh. Okay.

Harper s'avance et se colle contre lui, puis elle l'embrasse fougueusement. Monty se recule un peu :

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, dit-il.

\- Je le suis, parce que je sors avec toi et que tu es trop sexy Monty.

Il soupire et se recule :

\- T'es jamais rassasiée ? Demande-t-il.

\- Jamais de toi.

\- Ben moi je suis crevé, alors je vais aller me coucher.

\- D'accord.

Monty fronce les sourcils :

\- T'a vraiment l'air de bonne humeur, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- J'ai juste réfléchi et je me suis dit que j'étais heureuse de t'avoir, c'est tout.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il la laisse là et rejoint la chambre pour mettre des sous-vêtements et se coucher. Il reprend son portable. Inspire un coup puis écrit :

_« Jasper, je suis sûr qu'on peut passer au-dessus de cette dispute. Mais il faut qu'on parle. Tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis si longtemps qu'on n'a peut-être pas vu que les choses étaient en train de changer. Rappelle-moi. »_

Et il l'envoie.

Monty dort même s'il a passé la journée au lit ou presque. Il est réveillé tôt le matin par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Harper n'est même pas encore partie travailler.

\- Jasper ? Dit-il en décrochant.

\- Allô Monty ? C'est la maman de Jasper.

Monty se redresse sur le lit :

\- Oui ?

\- Jasper n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non.

\- On est très inquiets, il a disparu et il a laissé sa bague de fiançailles avec un mot _« désolé »._

\- Quoi ?

\- On n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable, on dirait qu'il est éteint. Et il a pris la voiture. On pensait qu'il serait avec toi.

\- Non, il n'est pas là.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas vu ?

\- Non.

Monty entend la mère qui soupire d'inquiétude.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise. Maya dit qu'il avait l'air déprimé après votre dispute. C'est elle qui a trouvé la bague, elle s'est levée tôt et il n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

Monty s'est déjà levé et est en train d'enfiler un pantalon.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, dit-il.

\- Son père est déjà en train de faire le tour du village avec Maya, tu peux chercher en ville ?

\- Oui.

\- Rappelle-nous si tu as quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr.

Monty raccroche et compose le numéro de Jasper, pour tomber directement sur le répondeur. Harper est réveillé et se dresse sur le lit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Jasper a disparu.

Elle laisse retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller :

\- Il doit juste être en train de se saouler quelque part. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Je vais le chercher.

\- Évidemment.

Monty met un pull et sort de la chambre. Il attrape une veste, enfile ses chaussures, rejoint sa voiture. Il est vraiment inquiet, surtout parce que Jasper a laissé la bague avec un mot aussi inquiétant que _« désolé »._ Monty démarre et commence à faire le tour de la ville au pas, regardant autour de lui pour voir s'il aperçoit Jasper, réfléchissant aux endroits où son meilleur ami pourrait être. Le cinéma. Le centre commercial. Le parc. Quand il traverse le pont, Monty murmure :

\- Faites qu'il ne soit pas là, faites qu'il ne soit pas là.

Il imagine le pire. Jasper en train de vouloir sauter. Mais il ne le voit pas. Jasper n'est pas là non plus. Monty soupire et continue ses recherches.

xxx

\- Excusez-moi monsieur mais nous allons fermer !

Jasper hoche la tête comme ces figurines dont la tête est amovible.

\- Ouais bien sûr. Je peux vous acheter une bouteille ?

\- Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez assez bu ?

\- Alors je peux ou non ?

\- J'imagine que oui.

Jasper prend la bouteille, met l'argent sur le bar, et sors.

Il ne se souvient plus depuis quand il est là. Voyons voir. Il est parti de chez Monty, puis il a tourné en rond dans la ville avec la voiture, ensuite il s'est garé quelque part et il a marché jusqu'ici. Et il a bu, et bu, et bu, et on l'a mis dehors. Il a mis où la voiture déjà ? Oh pas grave. Jasper ouvre la bouteille et boit au goulot, c'est qu'il fait soif cette nuit. Il se demande pourquoi le trottoir n'arrête pas de bouger comme ça alors qu'il essaie de marcher tranquillement, n'importe quoi vraiment. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ? Il a plus de voiture, il a plus de maison, il a plus de femme, il a plus de Monty. Faut qu'il traverse la route, il réfléchira après. Jasper s'arrête sur le trottoir qui bouge, et se donne du courage en buvant une gorgée. Il regarde à gauche, à droite, puis il met un pied sur la route. Et un deuxième. Et un troisième. Puis il est trop fatigué alors il s'assoit. La route n'est pas très confortable. Jasper boit pour oublier qu'elle n'est pas très confortable. Il se rappelle qu'en début de soirée, au premier verre, il se sentait vachement triste, vachement vachement. Maintenant il a envie de rigoler et de danser. Alors il se relève et danse sur la route. Puis il voit des phares et s'arrête. Des phares, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose ouais, euh mais quoi déjà ? Ah ouais. Boire. Pour faire disparaître les lumières. Puis il entend un crissement atroce et un coup de klaxon, et il ne bouge pas. La voiture s'arrête contre lui, un peu plus et il passait sous les roues. Quelqu'un sort du véhicule et lui gueule dessus. Jasper éclate de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoive une mandale. Là il rit moins. On le pousse jusqu'au trottoir, puis la voiture redémarre et Jasper boit. Il boit, il boit, il boit, il ne sait plus ce qu'il se passe, ni où il est, puis la bouteille est vide et ça le fout dans une rage folle. Alors il la jette de toutes ses forces contre le mur ou elle éclate en morceau. Jasper s'arrête et regarde, il a l'impression de voir l'état de son cœur.

Il n'a définitivement pas assez bu, il a encore trop mal.

Jasper atterrit sans trop savoir comment à la porte d'un hôtel. Il prend une chambre. Va se coucher. Il cherche son portable, puis il se souvient l'avoir jeté par la fenêtre de la voiture à un moment. Il espère que personne ne se l'ai reçu sur la tête. Les gros titres seraient bizarres.

_« Personne morte à cause d'un portable »._

Jasper ferme les yeux. Mais les paroles de Harper ne veulent pas sortir de sa tête. _Il ne veut pas de toi, il n'a pas besoin de toi_. Jasper appuie ses poings sur son front. Il est vraiment bourré et pourtant il voit encore la scène. Monty n'est pas sorti de l'appartement. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Jasper n'a jamais été suicidaire, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il a franchement envie de mourir. Il se demande pourquoi il se met à pleurer alors qu'il a autant bu. C'était censé l'aider, pourquoi ça l'aide pas ? Pourquoi il a aussi mal ?

Jasper se roule en boule, et pleure vraiment. Puis il se lève pour aller vomir et recommence à pleurer. Il met très longtemps avant de s'endormir, tout habillé, par terre dans les toilettes de la chambre.

Monty fait dix fois le tour et moins il trouve Jasper et plus il s'énerve. Il a tenté de l'appeler un million de fois pour toujours tomber directement sur la messagerie. Il a une boule à l'estomac qui ne cesse de grandir, et il s'affole tellement qu'il finit par faire de la merde au volant et manque de rentrer dans le cul d'une voiture. Au lieu de se reprendre, il écrase le klaxon de son poing, ouvre la vitre et insulte le conducteur. Il sent qu'il ne va pas bien, et comment pourrait-il aller bien alors que Jasper n'est nulle part ? Il finit par se garer et tente de traverser les rues. Il commence même à montrer une photo de Jasper sur son portable aux passants, au cas où. Des heures qu'il tourne en rond, en vain.

Il rappelle les parents de Jasper, mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé non plus. Il n'est pas au lac, il n'est pas dans les champs, il n'est pas dans le village. Monty se met à courir, il va même à leur ancien lycée, puis au collège. Mais Jasper n'est pas là non plus. Il n'est nulle part. Ou en tout cas nulle part de visible. Monty est mort d'inquiétude, il a peur de recevoir un appel d'un moment à l'autre pour lui annoncer une nouvelle horrible.

Il sursaute quand son portable sonne. C'est la mère de Jasper, et Monty panique.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non, répond-elle. Et je suppose que toi non plus ?

\- Non.

\- Écoute Monty, on pense prévenir la police, Jasper n'a pas pour habitude de disparaître comme ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu devrais passer à la maison.

\- J'aimerais continuer à chercher.

\- Il est tard et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé, tu ne feras rien de bon comme ça. Laissons faire la police.

\- Mais…

\- Tu sais, chaque fois que Jasper allait mal, c'est vers toi qu'il venait. Toujours. Même tout petit, quand il se blessait, il criait d'abord « moooontyyyy moooontyyy », avant de nous appeler. Alors si tu es à la maison… Peut-être qu'il rentrera.

\- Bon. Bien. D'accord. Je viens.

\- Merci Monty.

Il retourne à la voiture et se rend chez Jasper. Les Jordan et Maya sont dans la cuisine et Monty s'assoit avec eux.

\- On a prévenu la police, explique le père, mais ils ont dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Il n'a pas disparu assez longtemps.

\- Il a déjà disparu bien assez longtemps à mon goût, marmonne Monty.

Maya est en train de jouer avec l'alliance que Jasper a abandonné derrière lui, elle l'a fait tourner entre ses doigts, l'air absente. Monty n'a rien à lui dire pour la soutenir. Il ne devrait pas être là, il devrait être sur la route en train de chercher Jasper. Les parents lui proposent quelque chose à boire ou à manger, mais Monty refuse. Il n'a ni faim, ni soif, il a l'impression qu'un hippopotame s'est installé sur sa poitrine. Le temps passe sans qu'il ne se passe rien, puis soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et claque. Ils sont tous debout en un temps record, et quand Jasper apparaît dans l'entrée de la cuisine, Maya qui est la plus près de la porte se jette sur lui. Jasper la repousse doucement et ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Monty, qui est à deux doigts de faire comme Maya et de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Monty a l'impression de se prendre une baffe dans la gueule.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te demande ce que tu fous chez moi.

\- Je…

\- Il s'inquiétait pour toi, coupe Maya, on s'inquiétait tous. Tu as disparu sans prévenir personne, tu as laissé un mot bizarre et tu as abandonné ton alliance. Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone.

Jasper se frotte les cheveux :

\- Ah ouais. Désolé. J'ai jeté mon portable.

\- Tu as quoi ? Demande Maya.

\- J'ai jeté mon portable, répète Jasper.

Puis il leur tourne le dos pour monter à l'étage. Ses parents l'appellent mais il leur fait juste un signe :

\- Désolé je voulais pas vous inquiéter, tout va bien, je suis juste sorti un peu.

Maya et Monty le suivent jusque dans la chambre d'amis où Jasper rassemble ses affaires.

\- Où t'étais ? Demande Monty.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Répond froidement Jasper.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout !

\- Pas vraiment partout faut croire.

Maya s'approche de Jasper :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prépare mes affaires.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je rentre.

\- Quoi ?

Monty tente de prendre le bras de Jasper pour l'arrêter mais il fait un geste brusque et le repousse.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Jasper c'est ridicule, tu vas pas partir parce qu'on s'est disputé…

Jasper enfonce ses fringues dans la valise, en boule.

\- Tu devrais être content non ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas te débarrasser de moi. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Monty fronce les sourcils :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Jasper se tourne vers lui et se colle presque à lui, leurs nez à quelques centimètres seulement :

\- Je romps les liens.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est fini on n'est plus amis.

Monty a l'impression qu'un trou s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Jasper regarde ses yeux, puis ses lèvres, puis à nouveau ses yeux et se recule brusquement.

\- On coupe les ponts.

Monty secoue la tête :

\- Je ne comprends pas, Jasper, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Jasper ne répond pas et ferme la valise. Maya finit par intervenir, elle se met face à lui :

\- Tiens je te la rends, dit-elle en lui tendant la bague.

Jasper regarde l'alliance sans la prendre. Maya continue :

\- Attends cinq minutes, je prépare ma valise.

\- Tu ne rentres pas avec moi, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et tu peux garder la bague aussi. Je te la laisse, pour que tu puisses la revendre.

\- Jasper ?

\- Désolé Maya, mais c'est fini entre nous.

Maya secoue la tête l'air perdu :

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Jasper pose ses mains sur ses épaules, tendrement, et se penche vers elle :

\- Je suis désolé, répète-t-il, j'ai compris à retardement que je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux de toi et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

\- Mais…

\- Vraiment, Maya, je suis désolé.

Des larmes commencent à couler des yeux de la jeune fille et Jasper embrasse son front :

\- Tu rentreras par un autre train d'accord ?

Puis il prend sa valise et passe à côté d'elle pour sortir de la chambre. Monty le suit :

\- Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu la quittes ?

\- Pour les raisons que j'ai dites.

Jasper descend les marches avec sa valise, Monty toujours derrière lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, explique-moi !

\- Rien.

\- D'abord tu disparais sans prévenir personne, ensuite tu reviens, tu quittes Maya, tu me dis qu'on n'est plus amis et tu décides de partir. Pourquoi ?

Jasper s'arrête au milieu du couloir :

\- Pas besoin de te forcer Monty.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais pas comme si tu comprenais pas okay ? Je ne t'embêterai plus. Maintenant laisse-moi partir.

Monty essaye de se mettre devant Jasper mais celui-ci le pousse violemment sur le côté et trace sa route. Ses parents le suivent mais il leur demande de le raccompagner à la gare. Ceux-ci ne comprennent pas mais décident de faire ce que Jasper leur demande et de lui parler sur le trajet. Monty veut monter dans la voiture, mais Jasper lui demande bien gentiment de dégager en lui claquant la portière au nez.

La voiture démarre et Monty la regarde s'éloigner sans comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il retourne dans la maison et trouve une Maya éplorée dans la chambre où ils l'ont laissé. Monty n'éprouve aucune empathie pour elle, il n'a pas envie de la consoler, c'est elle qui vient et se serre contre lui pour continuer à pleurer.

\- Il disait qu'il m'aimait, chouine-t-elle.

Monty tapote maladroitement son dos.

\- On allait se marier… Il avait l'air tellement heureux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis comme ça ?

Monty ne dit rien. Il a l'impression d'avoir été pris dans une tornade, et il ne sait pas comment reprendre pied. Maya lui pleure dans les bras jusqu'à ce que les parents de Jasper rentrent. Il repousse la jeune fille et descend à leur rencontre :

\- Il a dit quoi ? Demande Monty.

Les parents se regardent et la mère répond :

\- Il a dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir disparu comme ça. Apparemment il est juste allé dans un bar se saouler puis il a dormi à l'hôtel toute la journée. Comme il a jeté son portable il n'a pas pu nous contacter.

\- Et l'alliance, et le mot ?

\- Il a décidé hier soir de l'enlever. Le _« désolé »_ c'était pour Maya, pour dire qu'il la quittait.

\- Il a expliqué pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, c'est tout ce qu'il a dit.

Monty regarde ses chaussures puis demande :

\- Et moi ? Il a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

Il y eut un silence puis le père répondit :

\- Non. Rien.

\- Il n'a rien dit ?

Les parents secouent la tête.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Mais… Il n'a pas… Il a expliqué pourquoi il est autant en colère non ?

\- Non.

Monty se courbe :

\- Okay, dit-il. Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Nous t'avons fait venir et…

\- Non, c'est bon. On était tous inquiet mais tout se termine bien.

Maya arrive derrière lui et murmure :

\- Pas pour tout le monde.

Monty soupire :

\- Ouais désolé pour ça. Je rentre, merci, pour l'invitation.

Et il file avant que qui que ce soit n'essaye de le retenir.

xxx

Jasper a de la chance de trouver un train retour, il n'a qu'une heure à attendre. Sinon il serait retourné à l'hôtel, sans le dire à personne – et de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu, il n'a plus de portable. Avec tout ce qu'il a perdu en un seul jour, il devrait se sentir hyper léger, à la place il a l'impression d'avoir avalé des pierres, ou même toute la montagne. Il monte dans le train quand il arrive, s'assoit à une place et colle son visage contre la vitre. Juste devant lui, il y a deux filles super bruyantes. Elles se chatouillent et se taquinent, et rigolent des blagues nulles qu'elles se racontent. Elles sont marrantes et touchantes. Jasper les écoute, ça lui rappelle quelque chose. Peut-être un film qu'il a vu. Il regarde le paysage, essaye de se vider la tête, en vain. Voir Monty lui a foutu un coup au cœur, il aurait préféré ne pas le revoir avant de partir. Entendre sa voix, être si proche de lui. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Monty est venu, alors que c'était parfaitement clair la veille qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Les deux filles devant lui continuent leur manège, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle cogne la tête de l'autre sans faire exprès. Quand elles se reculent et rigolent, il sait à qui elles lui font penser. C'est débile et ça l'énerve, mais il se revoit avec Monty. Et à quoi bon y penser ? Parce que maintenant c'est fini. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser. Jasper les surprend alors en train de s'embrasser. Il se sent mal à l'aise, et jaloux. Il rougit. Et secoue la tête. Il regarde à nouveau par la vitre, le voyage risque d'être long.

Jasper a fini par s'endormir, au moins jusqu'à son arrêt pour changer de train. C'est très tard dans la nuit qu'il arrive jusqu'à son appartement. Il est épuisé, et rentre sans allumer les lumières. Il abandonne sa valise dans l'entrée et se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Il entend un bruit mais n'y fais pas attention, jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'allument et que Murphy lui saute dessus avec une batte de baseball. Il se met à hurler et se recule :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Jasper ?

\- Ben oui c'est moi.

\- J'ai cru que quelqu'un venait cambrioler l'appart'.

\- Tu as trop d'imagination Murphy.

\- Et toi tu ne devrais pas être là.

Jasper soupire et se rassoit sur le canapé. Murphy à côté de lui.

\- Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jasper raconte tout, et quand il a fini Murphy laisse tomber sa tête en arrière, avant de se relever :

\- Bon, je retourne me coucher.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- De toute évidence, il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Mais…

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Félicitation Jasper tu as enfin quitté la dinde ?

\- Je…

\- Ou bien alors que tu n'es qu'un crétin stupide qui a fui la queue entre les jambes ?

\- Je n'ai pas fui, je devais rentrer.

\- Aussi précipitamment ? Sans parler avec Monty ?

\- Eh bien il ne voulait pas parler !

Murphy s'étire et baille :

\- Voilà, affaire régler. Bonne nuit Jasper.

Sur ces mots, Murphy retourne dans sa chambre, laissant Jasper seul sur le canapé. Jasper finit par aller dans sa propre chambre, se déshabille et s'allonge. Puis il pense à Monty, malgré lui.

À suivre…

L'autatrice : et bien voilà, moment un peu triste.


	5. Chansons

**5\. Chansons. **

Harper passe son bras autour de Monty qui est en train d'écrire un mail.

\- Encore un ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Hm.

\- Il n'a pas répondu au trois cents précédent, pourquoi encore un ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Écoute Monty, ça fait quatre jours. Il ne t'appelle pas, il ne répond pas à tes mails, je crois que le message est clair non ?

\- Oui. Répond-il. Mais j'envoie quand même ce mail.

Les mails de Monty se ressemble tous _« réponds-moi, que fais-tu, il faut qu'on parle, je ne comprends pas, si c'est à cause de notre dispute je suis désolé »_. Maya est rentrée chez elle, elle aussi, mais Monty n'a pas prêté attention à son départ. Depuis que Jasper est parti, il rumine et essaye de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. C'est vrai qu'ils se sont violemment disputés, mais est-ce que Jasper ne peut pas simplement le pardonner comme chaque fois qu'ils se sont disputés ?

Monty passe quasiment toutes ses journées à regarder s'il a reçu un mail de Jasper pendant que Harper est au boulot, et le soir, alors qu'il n'a obtenu aucune réponse, il en envoie de nouveau. Il a même tenté de l'appeler au cas où Jasper ait un nouveau téléphone, et quand il a entendu une tonalité il a attendu en vain que Jasper décroche, sans que ça n'arrive jamais.

Monty a l'impression d'être devenu un harceleur et quand il se dit qu'il doit se calmer, laisser tomber, attendre, passer à autre chose, il a tellement mal qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'envoyer un nouveau mail.

Et si Jasper ne lui répondait jamais ?

Harper tente de le distraire, la plupart du temps en essayant de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de faire l'amour avec lui. Monty n'y est pas très réceptif, il se laisse faire plus qu'il ne participe. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle est là pour lui, qu'elle ne l'abandonnera jamais elle, et ça ne fait pas plaisir à Monty.

Finalement la semaine passe et Monty reprend le boulot. Le monde continue de tourner après tout, il ne peut pas passer sa vie à déprimer dans l'appartement. Alors à la place, il déprime en réparant des voitures. Il fait connerie sur connerie et son patron finit par menacer de le mettre à la porte.

\- Tu as toujours été un très bon élément c'est pour ça que je te garde, mais il va falloir te reprendre !

Monty promet de faire des efforts. Il n'a pas les moyens de perdre son travail. Le soir, il rentre sans enlever son manteau ni ses chaussures et se connecte pour regarder ses mails. Il n'y en a jamais aucun de Jasper.

xxx

Jasper supprime au fur et à mesure tous les mails de Monty sans les lire. Il passe les journées dans sa chambre sans voir personne, jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ensuite il est obligé de retourner en cours. Il se lève le matin en trainant des pieds et va à la fac à reculons.

\- Quand je vois ta tête déprimée, j'ai envie de t'en coller une, lui dit Murphy.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi tu n'écris pas à Monty ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Parce que tu l'aimes ?

Jasper hausse les épaules.

Un mois passe, mais c'est un mois très très long. Monty n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des mails et Jasper se demande pourquoi il insiste. Il est en train de les effacer comme d'habitude quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

\- Murphy va ouvrir !

\- Je suis pas ta bonniche.

\- C'est peut-être quelqu'un pour toi !

\- Dans ce cas-là, fais entrer ce quelqu'un.

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel et décide d'aller ouvrir. Jasper écarquille les yeux en voyant qui se trouve derrière la porte.

\- Salut Jasper.

\- Maya ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

Jasper la laisse passer. La jeune femme salue Murphy qui l'ignore complètement. Jasper l'emmène dans sa chambre pour causer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais, je repense sans arrêt à ce qu'il s'est passé, ça a été tellement rapide.

Jasper se sent gêné, il regarde ses pieds.

\- Ça a été très dur pour moi, et je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

Jasper ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle le coupe :

\- Je ne suis pas venue te dire que je voulais être à nouveau avec toi.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on reste amis. Tu veux bien ?

Jasper relève les yeux et regarde Maya.

\- Okay, dit-il, pourquoi pas.

Elle sourit et remet une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Jasper demande :

\- Tu veux manger ou boire un truc ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais rester, je sais que ton coloc me déteste.

\- Fais pas attention à Murphy, il déteste tout le monde.

Maya a un petit rire et Jasper lui sourit.

\- C'est bon, dit-elle. On se reverra une autre fois.

\- D'accord.

\- Et puis on va à la fac ensemble, ce sera plus facile si on peut se parler normalement comme avant.

\- C'est vrai.

Ils sortent de la chambre, Maya lui dit au revoir et embrasse sa joue avant de s'en aller. Jasper referme la porte derrière elle. Murphy grogne :

\- Retour de la dinde.

\- Elle veut juste qu'on soit amis.

\- Et tu as dit oui je suppose.

\- Pourquoi non ?

Murphy hausse les épaules et sort son portable :

\- Je vais appeler Bellamy et aller là-bas, je supporte plus de voir ta tronche.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu déprimes depuis un mois en pensant à Monty, et c'est avec la dinde que tu redeviens ami. Je te jure que y a de quoi se flinguer.

\- Tu exagères.

Murphy l'ignore et appelle Bellamy. Dix minutes plus tard, il a déserté l'appartement et Jasper se retrouve tout seul. Il se rend alors compte qu'il n'a pas été seul depuis un mois, que c'est toujours Bellamy qui venait à l'appartement. Il se demande si Murphy le faisait exprès, s'il s'inquiétait pour lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

\- Impossible, murmure Jasper.

Pourtant, il se sent vraiment seul maintenant que Murphy est parti. Du coup il fouille dans la réserve d'alcool et décide de boire. À un moment, il est bien torché comme il faut et il regarde ses mails. Comme toujours des mails de Monty, pleins de mails de Monty, Monty, Monty, Monty.

Jasper ouvre un mail sans le lire et appuie sur répondre :

_« Mais va te faire, fallait sortir de ton appart' quand je te chantais des chansons, pauvre type ». _

Puis il l'envoie.

xxx

Monty a le cœur qui bat la chamade en voyant le mail de Jasper. Il est tellement stressé qu'il n'ose même pas l'ouvrir et vérifie dix fois que c'est bien un mail de Jasper et pas un SPAM, une pub, un autre Jasper. Finalement il l'ouvre et le lit. Il le lit encore. Il ne comprend rien. De quoi est-ce que Jasper parle ? Quand est-ce qu'il lui a chanté des chansons ? Monty a beau se creuser la tête, il ne pige pas, c'est une énigme. Le mail est froid et pas très sympa mais Monty sourit quand même, au moins Jasper lui a répondu, c'est un début. C'est que les ponts ne sont pas totalement coupés, c'est que Jasper peut encore lui répondre. Quitte à ce qu'ils s'engueulent, au moins ça leur permettrait de mettre les choses à plat.

Quand Harper rentre, Monty est de bonne humeur et est en train de cuisiner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Jasper a répondu, sourit-il.

\- Ah.

\- J'ai pas compris son mail. Il me dit que j'aurais dû sortir de l'appart quand il me chantait des chansons. Mais au moins c'est un mail.

Harper pâlit, puis hoche la tête. Monty lève un sourcil :

\- Harper ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si tout va super bien. Effectivement le mail est vraiment bizarre, Jasper est un peu fou.

Son ton ne sonne pas naturel du tout.

Monty s'approche de sa petite amie :

\- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Monty la fixe un moment puis finit par abandonner et retourne aux fourneaux.

\- Je me demande de quoi il parle, quand est-ce qu'il me chant… Puis il se coupe.

Monty se rappelle d'un truc. Le soir de la disparition de Jasper. Monty a entendu du bruit, mais il était sous la douche. Harper est sorti de l'appartement pour chasser un clodo. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle a dit, et ensuite elle a paru de vraiment bonne humeur. Monty essaye de se rappeler de la scène, il était surpris qu'elle ait l'air si contente tout à coup, elle avait dit qu'elle était juste heureuse d'être avec lui. Mais si c'était autre chose ?

Monty éteint le feu sous la gamelle et se tourne vers Harper :

\- Tu te souviens du soir avant qu'on sache que Jasper avait disparu ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Si, tu te rappelles, il y avait un clodo dans le couloir qui faisait du boucan, c'est toi qui me l'as dit.

\- Ah ça.

Monty s'approche d'elle, elle n 'a pas l'air à l'aise du tout, elle fuit son regard, et il comprend.

\- C'était Jasper ? C'est ça ?

Elle reste silencieuse et Monty se met à crier :

\- C'était Jasper, c'est ça ? Réponds-moi !

Harper hoche la tête doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Je sais pas, il avait l'air bourré, il disait n'importe quoi.

Monty fait un pas de plus, menaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Répète-t-il.

\- Il… Il a chanté. Voilà. Il voulait juste s'excuser. Il faisait trop de bruit, il allait déranger les voisins, je lui ai juste dis de partir…

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait entrer dans l'appart' ?

Harper ne répond rien, elle baisse les yeux. Monty serre les poings et Harper a l'impression qu'il va la frapper :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

\- Rien.

Monty lève le poing et frappe le mur.

\- Tu lui as dit quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'il a pété les plombs hein ? C'est pour ça que depuis un mois il ignore tous mes mails et qu'il a dit qu'il voulait couper les ponts.

\- Je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Juste que… Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui, ce genre de chose.

Monty prend la table et la renverse par terre. Harper tente de s'approcher :

\- Monty, écoute… Je suis désolée… Mais…

Il la repousse violemment quand elle le touche.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Dit-il avec un air de dégoût. Ne m'approche même pas.

Des larmes lui coulent des yeux :

\- Je voulais juste t'aider, il est toxique pour toi, il...

\- La ferme !

Monty se recule vers l'entrée. Il prend son sac et sa veste et met ses chaussures :

\- Monty, tu peux pas partir, on peut parler, on peut régler ça…

\- Non Harper, c'est fini. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux même plus entendre parler de toi, plus jamais.

\- Monty…

\- Tu sais, tu te plaignais que je ne te regardais jamais au lycée, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien c'était une époque bénie.

Et sur ce, il sort et claque la porte. Il espère qu'il l'a blessé, et qu'elle va souffrir.

Monty n'a rien sur lui que ce qu'il porte, et un peu d'argent. Il se rend chez les parents de Jasper. Il a peur de s'imposer, mais immédiatement les parents l'invitent à rentrer, lui proposent à boire et à manger, lui proposent de rester quand il dit qu'il vient de quitter Harper.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger.

Le père sourit :

\- Tu ne déranges jamais Monty, tu es venu si souvent ici, tu es un peu comme notre deuxième fils.

\- Quand ta maman t'as mis à la porte on a regretté que tu n'oses pas venir ici. On t'aurait accueilli les bras ouverts.

\- Jasper nous a appelé tous les jours pour nous dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'on soit là pour toi.

Monty sourit.

\- Il n'est pas rentré lui-même, murmure-t-il.

\- Oh il voulait. Tu ne sais pas qu'il avait même acheter un billet de train pour rentrer ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il nous avait appelé pour dire quand il serait là. Et finalement il n'est pas venu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Apparemment tu étais triste de ne pas pouvoir continuer tes études, il a dit que tu le tuerais s'il ne continuait pas les siennes.

\- Je ne savais pas…

La mère de Jasper hoche la tête :

\- Jasper sera toujours là pour toi, dit-elle.

Monty baisse la tête et murmure :

\- Plus maintenant…

Le père vient lui poser la main sur l'épaule :

\- Je suis sûr que si. C'est juste qu'il peut se montrer vraiment têtu des fois.

Monty retrouve un semblant de sourire :

\- C'est vrai.

Monty dort dans la chambre de Jasper. Il reste là quelques jours. Il est passé à l'appartement chercher quelques affaires quand il savait que Harper ne serait pas là. Il ne lui a pas laissé de mots. Les parents de Jasper le chouchoute comme s'il était leur propre fils. La mère lui achète une énorme écharpe et le père lui cuisine ses plats préférés. Un soir le téléphone sonne, c'est Jasper à l'autre bout. Ses parents lui parlent puis demandent :

\- Monty est là, avec nous, tu veux lui parler ?

Même de là où il est, il entend Jasper raccrocher. Monty continue de lui envoyer des mails, il lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il se doute que Jasper ne les lit pas. Alors il finit par prendre une décision. Il explique son choix aux parents de Jasper qui le soutienne immédiatement. Aussitôt ils sortent leurs portefeuilles et lui tendent de l'argent.

\- Non, je ne peux pas accepter, je…

\- Contente-toi de prendre et de dire merci, dit le père en lui fourrant l'argent dans la main.

Monty rougit :

\- Merci.

Monty repasse une dernière fois à l'appartement, avec les parents de Jasper cette fois-ci. Ils embarquent le plus de choses possibles qui lui appartiennent. Tous ses vêtements, ses bouquins, ses outils. Monty laisse le reste, il s'en fout, il n'en a plus besoin.

Les parents de Jasper rangent tout dans leur garage :

\- Ce sera là en attendant.

\- Merci, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

\- Pas de problème Monty, ne t'en fais pas.

Il les prend dans ses bras et prépare une valise.

Une fois dans le train, il ne regarde pas en arrière.

xxx

Murphy est seul à l'appartement quand la sonnerie retentit. Il va ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, mais qu'il a déjà vu pleins de fois par webcam.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut, euh… Je suis Monty et…

\- Je sais. Moi c'est Murphy. Entre.

Monty tire sa valise jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Jasper est en cours, mais il devrait bientôt rentrer, dit Murphy.

\- Okay, merci. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Murphy hausse les épaules et pointe la valise du doigt :

\- Tu viens en vacances ?

\- Pas tout à fait, répond Monty.

Un sourire en coin se forme sur le visage de Murphy mais il ne dit pas le fond de sa pensée.

\- Bon ben tu ne vas pas rester planté là, installe-toi.

Monty s'exécute et s'assoit sur le canapé. Murphy lui jette un paquet de chips sans lui demander s'il en veut, puis vient s'installer à côté de lui :

\- Il était vraiment temps que tu viennes, Jasper devient de plus en plus chiant de jour en jour.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de me voir.

\- Je suis persuadé du contraire, s'amuse Murphy.

Monty ne répond rien et comme le silence s'installe, Murphy allume la télé pour le briser. Il met une chaine de dessin animé et Monty commente :

\- J'adore ce dessin animé.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment ?

\- Jasper parle tout le temps de toi tu sais ? Monty adore ça, Monty fait ça, Monty mange ça, Monty, Monty, Monty. Tu n'habites pas ici, mais c'est comme si tu étais là quand même.

Monty sent ses joues qui chauffent, et un sourire poindre sur son visage.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Même encore maintenant ?

\- Non pas tellement.

\- Ah…

\- On dirait plutôt qu'il se retient, il commence par vouloir dire quelque chose, puis il change d'avis et se tait.

Monty regarde ses mains :

\- Il me déteste.

Murphy s'étire :

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est plutôt l'inverse à mon avis.

Monty n'en est pas sûr. Pas après ce que Harper a dû lui dire. Il ne connaît pas les paroles exactes, mais il peut deviner, elle n'a pas dû faire dans la dentelle. Il se demande s'il peut réparer les pots cassés, si Jasper va accepter de l'écouter, comment ça va se passer. Il est encore en train de ruminer quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre. Il entend la voix de Jasper et se crispe. Il entend alors aussi la voix de Maya. Murphy lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Oh non pas la dinde. Bon je m'occupe d'elle, tu t'occupes de Jasper okay ?

Monty n'a pas le temps de dire oui ou non, Jasper et Maya sont là devant lui. Le cœur de Monty se serre. Bien sûr, ils se sont remis ensemble, c'est évident. Jasper s'arrête de parler en le voyant, il écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche. Murphy ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, il fonce droit vers Maya et passe son bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Ah Maya, j'avais un truc hyper important à te dire, viens sortons d'ici pour que je te le dise.

\- Quoi… Mais…

Murphy la traine de force avec lui et sort de l'appartement. Jasper et Monty n'ont pas bougé de leur place. Ils ne font que se regarder sans rien dire, pendant un temps infini. Puis Monty se lève et lâche tout de go :

\- Harper a tout inventé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dis exactement, mais elle a menti.

\- C'est ça ouais, comme si tu m'avais pas entendu chanter devant ta porte.

\- J'ai rien entendu, j'étais sous la douche à ce moment-là.

Jasper défaille. Il s'assoit sur la première chaise qu'il trouve.

\- Tu étais sous la douche ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

\- Rien du tout. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais venu.

\- Alors… Tout ce qu'elle a dit…

\- C'était complètement faux.

Monty se rapproche à petit pas, comme s'il avait peur de le voir fuir. Jasper se lève d'un bond et le pousse jusqu'au mur, doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il suffisait que tu m'envoies un mail pour tout m'expliquer.

Monty rit :

\- Tu ne lis pas mes mails Jasper, je t'ai déjà expliqué ça des dizaines de fois.

\- Ouais, évidemment… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es jamais venu.

\- Ben je suis venu finalement.

\- Pourquoi pas plus tôt ?

Monty baisse la tête :

\- J'avais peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De voir que tu avais une nouvelle vie ici et que j'en faisais pas du tout partie, j'avais peur que tu m'ignores, ou je ne sais pas quoi.

Jasper secoue la tête :

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Monty sourit.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Ils se taisent quelques instant, Jasper se tient vraiment proche de Monty mais aucun des deux ne bougent.

\- Alors toi et Maya c'est…

\- On est justes amis.

\- Okay.

\- Je ne me remettrai pas avec elle.

\- Okay.

Monty a les mains moites, il pose ses paumes sur le mur derrière lui.

\- Et toi avec Harper ?

\- Je l'ai plaqué, je suis parti, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'elle.

\- Désolé, je sais que tu tenais à elle et…

\- C'est fini.

Monty soupire :

\- Je sais même pas si je tenais à elle, ou si j'aimais juste coucher avec elle…

Jasper ne dit rien et Monty ajoute :

\- T'avais peut-être raison, quand tu disais qu'on était ensemble que pour le cul.

\- Pourquoi t'es sorti avec elle alors ?

\- Pourquoi t'es sorti avec Maya ?

\- On va encore se disputer ? Demande Jasper.

Monty hausse les épaules.

\- On devrait juste s'asseoir, discuter.

\- Okay.

Ils se séparent et se mettent sur le canapé. Un loooooooooooooong silence s'en suit, jusqu'à ce que Monty demande :

\- Tu m'as chanté quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Dans le couloir, ce soir-là, tu m'as chanté quoi ?

Jasper se gratte la tête :

\- Euh… Je sais plus.

\- Ben en gros.

\- Je suis désolé Monty, veux-tu bien me pardonner ?

Monty pousse son genou avec son pied :

\- Non, tu dois chanter.

\- Hors de question !

\- Allez, tu dois chanter, vas-y.

\- Nooooon.

Monty se rapproche de lui et appuies sur ses côtes :

\- Chante, chante, chante !

Jasper attrape ses poignets pour l'arrêter :

\- Bon okay, okay, je chante.

Monty sourit et Jasper se met à chanter :

\- Je suis désolé Monty, veux-tu bien me pardonner ? J'aurais pas dû croire Harper, j'aurais pas dû avoir peur, j'aurais dû lire tes mails et ne pas partir comme un voleur.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu ais chanté ça, la dernière fois.

Jasper hausse une épaule.

\- Il y avait autre chose dans la chanson.

\- Quoi ?

Jasper secoue la tête et Monty tente de le chatouiller une nouvelle fois. Ils commencent à se battre et se courent après dans l'appart en se lançant les polochons du canapé sur la tête. Monty finit par rattraper Jasper, il l'attrape par les hanches et le force à se tourner vers lui. Au début c'est juste pour le chatouiller, mais leurs visages se retrouvent vraiment proches l'un de l'autre et ils s'arrêtent à la fois de rire et de respirer. Monty murmure :

\- Chante…

Jasper déglutit difficilement, ses yeux hésitent entre regarder les yeux de Monty et sa bouche. Monty s'accroche plus fort à lui, Jasper pose sa main sur sa joue, sa main chaude, et sans alliance. Son visage se rapproche, son souffle chatouille le visage de Monty. Il se met à chanter en chuchotant :

\- Mais il y a une chose que je voudrais t'avouer, depuis toutes ces années, Monty je t'ai toujours…

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, Monty se jette contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassent comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la fin du monde. Quand l'un se recule pour reprendre son souffle, l'autre suit le mouvement des lèvres pour continuer le baiser. Monty remonte ses mains pour entourer Jasper et le maintenir contre lui, Jasper s'agrippe carrément à son bras comme s'il allait chercher à s'échapper. Mais Monty ne s'échappe pas, au contraire, il en redemande, il ne veut plus que ça s'arrête, il a des années de retard à rattraper. Ils s'embrassent longuement, avant de s'arrêter finalement. De se regarder longuement. Jasper murmure :

\- Aimé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je finissais ma phrase.

Monty rit et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Plus tard, assis sur le canapé, ils discutent plus naturellement. C'est alors que Jasper demande :

\- Au fait, tu viens pour combien de temps ?

Monty sourit et répond :

\- C'est définitif.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai pas pris des vacances Jasper, j'emménage.

Jasper cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Tu… Tu quoi ?

\- J'emménage.

\- Ici ?

\- Non, je pense chercher un appartement dans le coin, et aussi un travail, bien sûr. Tes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour m'aider.

Jasper secoue la tête :

\- T'es fou, si t'emménage c'est avec moi !

\- Mais… Et Murphy ?

\- Murphy rêve d'emménager avec Bellamy et sa frangine, ça sera l'occasion.

\- T'es sûr qu'on peut ? Je veux dire, tu as ta vie, tes amis ici, tout ça.

\- Ma vie c'est toi, idiot.

Monty vire rouge d'un coup et Jasper lui sourit :

\- On fait comme ça ?

\- On fait comme ça, balbutie Monty.

Murphy ouvre carrément le champagne quand ils lui annoncent qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils boivent tous les trois, Jasper et Monty sans se quitter des yeux.

\- Écœurant, se plaint Murphy, c'était peut-être mieux quand vous étiez pas ensemble.

\- On se regardait pareil, sourit Jasper.

\- Étonnant que vos meufs ne s'en soient pas rendus compte.

Ils haussent tous les deux les épaules, Murphy sourit en coin :

\- Encore que les plus aveugles, c'est vous deux.

Monty et Jasper hochent la tête, admettant ce fait.

\- Monty va emménager, annonce Jasper.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Pour le moment, il va vivre dans ma chambre, mais on va essayer de trouver un autre appartement, pour vivre ensemble.

Murphy avale d'un trait son verre de champagne :

\- Bon ben je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de faire la même chose avec Bellamy. S'il est d'accord.

\- Bellamy est fou de toi, il sera forcément d'accord, lâche Jasper.

Murphy hoche la tête. Les deux colocs se sourient. Puis ils trinquent à nouveau tous les trois.

Le lit n'a qu'une place, Monty et Jasper sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, aucun des deux ne se plaint. Ils dormaient déjà comme ça chez Jasper.

\- Ne me pousse pas du lit en dormant, réclame Monty.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Si tu le fais, je te traine avec moi.

Jasper rigole.

\- D'accord.

Monty passe son bras autour de lui et colle sa joue contre son épaule. Jasper chuchote :

\- Monty…

\- Oui ?

\- À toi de chanter pour moi. Tu sais. Avec ta voix de téléphone rose.

Monty se marre, puis se met à chanter :

\- Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, la personne la plus importante de ma vie, et je veux te dire, si je l'ose, je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas une voix de téléphone rose !

Jasper le pousse hors du lit et Monty l'entraîne avec lui. Ils se retrouvent par terre comme deux cons, morts de rire. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, se regardent et s'embrassent. Puis Monty s'approche de l'oreille de Jasper et murmure…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà la fin de cette simple et banale histoire de vie. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
